


Oh, this is your daddy?

by Charlie_Grue



Category: Monsta X (Band), Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Bartender Lim Changkyun, Bartender Yoo Kihyun, Bartenders, Dancer Son Hyunwoo, Doctor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Established Relationship, Father Shin Hoseok, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, Photographer Chae Hyungwon, Romance, Security Guard Shin Hoseok, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, night club
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Grue/pseuds/Charlie_Grue
Summary: - О, это твой папочка? - Вонхо уже и забыл, что они тут не одни. А парень без всяких стеснений подходит и треплет ЕГО дочку по голове. Заметив яростный взгляд Вонхо, парень нехотя, но всё же убирает руку. Улыбается. - Классный у тебя папа, слушайся его, - парень оглядывает Вонхо с ног до головы оценивающим взглядом.– Пока, Момо, - он посылает малышке воздушный поцелуй и, проходя мимо, задевает Вонхо плечом. Специально.





	1. Long Night

— Опять? — устало зевнул Хёнвон, глядя на стоящего на его пороге Вонхо с дочкой на руках. Девочка спала, обняв одной рукой шею своего папы, а другой прижимая плюшевого желтого медведя.  
  
— Можем мы пожить у тебя? — на нос Вонхо с мокрых волос падает капля. Хёнвон тяжело вздыхает и приглашает друга пройти внутрь. Вид у него не очень, сразу в глаза бросаются темные круги под глазами, и помятая одежда. Долго гадать не надо, чтобы сложить дважды два. Видимо, Вонхо снова остался без работы.  
  
— Мне сегодня в ночную работать, я надеялся хоть немного вздремнуть, — жалуется Хёнвон, вновь широко зевая и ставя на плиту чайник.  
  
— Прости, — шепчет Вонхо, укладывая дочку в кровать Хёнвона, и укрывая её одеялом.  
  
День выдался тяжелым. Объявление об увольнении просто выбило почву из-под ног, потому что этот источник заработка был единственным. Средств на банковской карте хватило лишь на неделю, которую Вонхо тщетно потратил на поиски новой работы. Высокомерные менеджеры из отдела кадров были категорически против отца-одиночки с неоконченным высшим образованием. Им было абсолютно плевать на его упорство и трудолюбие, ведь самому главному критерию он уже не соответствовал.  
  
— Может вернёшься в «BlackSuit»?  
  
— Ночной клуб не очень подходит для кого-то с маленьким ребенком на руках, — Вонхо пьёт горячий чай, не ощущая его зубодробящей сладости. Хёнвон никогда не изменял своим вкусам, добавляя по четыре ложки сахара в свой чай. И не только в свой.  
  
— Никто не просит тебя становиться у шеста, Генри возьмет тебя и в качестве охраны. Будешь под командованием нашей железной стервы Эмбер, — хмыкает Хёнвон, щупая по прежнему крепкие мышцы Вонхо. До рождения Момо он был одним из самых популярных танцоров клуба, его выступления собирали много людей и окупались в два, а то и в три раза. Всё изменилось тогда, когда одна из официанток залетела. И отцом по сути мог быть кто угодно, учитывая её ветреный характер, но эта сука вцепилась своими отполированными коготками в шкуру Вонхо. А тот дурак и поверил, и принял её, выполнял все прихоти, водил к врачу. И пока он танцевал в клубе денег хватало. Вонхо и дальше планировал совмещать семью и любимое хобби, вот только он никак не мог предположить того факта, что родив, эта шлюха сбежит, оставив новорождённую дочь.  
  
— Я не знаю, — он хмурится от головной боли и накрывает ладонь Хёнвона своей. — Я должен заботиться о Момо, и не могу позволить себе ночную работу.  
  
— А мы тебе на что? Почему ты взвалил на себя эту ношу? Мы ведь никогда не отказывали тебе в помощи.  
  
— Не хочу быть обузой…  
  
— Дебил ты, Вонхо, — даёт ему подзатыльник Хёнвон и отправляется спать дальше. Впереди у него целая ночь музыки, басов, неоновых огней и разгорячённых тел.  
  
Вонхо ещё посидел недолго, бездумно размешивая уже давно остывший чай. Наверное, он действительно в отчаянии, потому что в словах Хёнвона появился смысл.  
  
_Безвыходное положение требует отчаянных мер_ , — с этими мыслями он лёг с противоположной стороны от Хёнвона, устроившись на самом краю, чтобы Момо было больше места между ними.  


***

  
— Момо, побудь здесь с дядей Кихёном, — Вонхо поцеловал дочку в лоб, поправив её кофточку.  
  
Кихёна он не видел уже очень давно, но тот нисколько не изменился. Тепло обнял Вонхо, словно и не было этих лет разлуки.  
  
— Не переживай за неё, я присмотрю, — подмигивает он и уводит малышку в служебное помещение. Та ещё несколько раз оборачивается, ищет взглядом своего папу, смотрит долго и внимательно, словно они не на пару минут расстаются. От этого умного не по годам взгляда Вонхо часто пробирает дрожь, словно малышка понимает через какие круги ада пробирается её отец.  
  
Шин Момо была на удивление тихим и спокойным ребенком для своих четырех лет. Она не капризничала, всегда слушала папу и активным играм предпочитала книжки. Читала она пока что плохо, но картинки ей нравились.  
  
_Будущая художница растет_ , — с гордостью думал Вонхо, рассматривая её непонятные каракули. Конечно, как и каждый родитель, он считал своего ребенка особенным и более одарённым, чем оно было на самом деле. Но всё же он не отпускал мечту посетить однажды авторскую выставку своей девочки.  
  
Вонхо был счастлив, что его дочка такая послушная. Ему и так было сложно совмещать работу и заботу о ней. Сложно представить, что было бы будь Момо такой как и большинство детей в её возрасте. Он не мог нарадоваться этому чуду. И пусть Вонхо всегда чертовски уставал после трудного рабочего дня, но всё же всегда старался уделить дочке время.  
  
— Рад, что ты возвращаешься, — хлопает его по плечу Шону, старый друг и главный танцор клуба. Это звание он заслужил по праву. Вонхо ему мало чем уступал и вполне мог отбить у него это звание в танцевальном батле. Однако, ему это было ни к чему. Он танцевал не ради титулов и наград. Это было его хобби, которому он посвящал семьдесят процентов своего времени. Раньше. После рождения Момо его жизнь кардинально изменилось.  
  
Вонхо мысленно ругает себя. Ему не нравится то, что он, пусть и мысленно, но проводит черту на «до» и «после».  
  
Нет, он никогда не пожалеет о появлении Момо. И то что Акира ушла из их жизни — это даже хорошо. Она доставляла больше хлопот, чем действительно заботилась о ребенке.  
  
— Это ещё не известно, — мнется у входа в кабинет Вонхо.  
  
— Я уже с ним поговорил, — заверяет Шону и заталкивает растерянного парня внутрь.  
  
Комнату освещает лишь настольная лампа.  
  
Администратор клуба сидит в своём кресле и активно что-то печатает на ноутбуке, даже не обращая внимание на вошедшего. Вонхо не знает куда себя деть и поэтому просто стоит истуканом у двери, ожидает когда его появление заметят и хоть как-то отреагируют.  
  
— Ну и чего ты там стоишь как не родной? Присаживайся.  
  
Генри Лау захлопывает крышку своего ноутбука и переводит все внимание на гостя, который понуро опустил голову.  
  
— Не узнаю тебя, — шепчет Генри, зачесывая назад едко зелёные волосы.  
  
_Экстремальный цвет, но ему идет,_  — замечает Вонхо.  
  
— Где тот Вонхо, который стирал подошвы своих ботинок на этом танцполе? Неужели появление ребёнка так меняет человека?  
  
— Тогда я жил одним днём, отдаваясь музыке и ритму. Сейчас у меня есть тот, о ком нужно заботиться.  
  
— Всё совсем плохо?  
  
— Просто дай мне шанс, это последний вариант, — просит Вонхо. Он уже готов на колени опуститься, наступить на свою гордость и умолять. Но этого не требуется, потому что Генри улыбается и кивает на стопку бумаг, лежащую на столе.  
  
— Тебе не нужно меня просить, я подготовил документы сразу же как Шону заикнулся об этом.  
  
Вонхо слишком громко выдыхает от облегчения. Даже не заметил, как затаил дыхание в ожидании вердикта.  
  
— Эмбер сейчас занята, поэтому займёшь временно её место. Дежурства ночные с возможным вызовом среди дня. Поблажек не жди, наличие ребенка не освобождает тебя от выполнения своих прямых обязанностей.  
  
— Понял, — активно кивает Вонхо и направляется на выход.  


***

  
— Что значит потерял?! — кричит Вонхо, схватив Кихёна за грудки.  
  
— Успокойся, я отвернулся буквально на секунду…  
  
— Вонхо, — его оттаскивают сильные руки Шону. — Кихён, ты в порядке?  
  
Шону взволнованно осматривает каждый миллиметр парня от розовой макушки, до блестящих лакированных туфель, замечает синяк на открытом участке кожи и рычит, встряхивая Вонхо.  
  
— Что ты тут устроил?  
  
— У него есть право злиться. Момо потерялась, — Кихёна мелко потряхивает. И эта дрожь не от взбешенного отца мечущего сейчас молнии. Он боялся за малышку, ведь ответственность за её безопасность лежала на нем. Не уследил. Его вина.  
  
— Чёрт, мы открываемся через пятнадцать минут, её срочно надо найти!  
  
Глаза Вонхо застилал пот, сердце уже готово было выпрыгнуть из грудной клетки и сбежать, лишь бы хозяин перестал вынуждать его работать на износ. Каждая осмотренная комната лишь заставляла его биться от волнения ещё сильнее, ведь в них не было ни следа Момо.  
  
Вонхо еще никогда так сильно не боялся. Он рычал от бессилия, проклиная ту минуту, когда согласился вернуться и привести дочь в это место. Надо было найти другой способ — сходить в контору по продаже страховок, например. Но нет же, чёрт дёрнул его повестись на уговоры Хёнвона, будь он неладен!  
  
_И почему это место такое огромное?!_  — вопил про себя Вонхо заходя в очередную приватную комнату. —  _А клуб-то на месте не стоял, теперь предлагает новые услуги…_  
  
Услышав в коридоре детский смех, Вонхо решил, что его всё-таки схватил инфаркт и он умер. Но нет, заглянув за угол, он увидел свою дочку в компании какого-то парнишки. Его девочка смеялась. Да так звонко и заразительно, что он не мог сдержать собственной улыбки. При нём она всегда была такой серьёзной, у него никогда не получалось рассмешить её.  
  
_Кто это вообще такой?_  — Вонхо чувствует, как зерно ревности поселяется в глубине души и пускает там свои корни. На месте этого проходимца должен быть он и никто больше!  
  
— Папа, — Момо замечает его и её яркая улыбка потухает.  
  
_Нет-нет, малышка, улыбнись_ , — молит взглядом Вонхо, но девочка вновь серьёзна и послушно направляется в его сторону.  
  
— Прости, я заблудилась, — оправдывается она. — И не ругай дядю Кихёна, это я отошла от него, когда он отвернулся.  
  
В груди неприятно разрастается дыра. Он не то, что отчитать её не сможет, он даже сердиться на неё не может. Ну как это возможно, когда малышка стоит, сомкнув свои ручки в замок, опустив голову и просит прощения за непутёвого Кихёна? Её бы обнять и купить тонну мороженного, чтобы вновь увидеть её улыбку, услышать смех. Но он всё же отец, он должен объяснить ей что такое хорошо, а что такое плохо.  
  
— Я очень волновался, ты не должна уходить далеко, — Вонхо пытается звучать как можно строже.  
  
— Да, папа.  
  
— О, это твой папочка?  
  
Вонхо уже и забыл, что они тут не одни. А парень без всяких стеснений подходит и треплет его дочку по голове. Заметив яростный взгляд Вонхо, парень нехотя, но всё же убирает руку. Улыбается.  
  
— Классный у тебя папа, слушайся его, — парень оглядывает Вонхо с ног до головы оценивающим взглядом, от которого тот даже теряется на время. Давно он не привлекал чьего-то внимания. — Пока, Момо, увидимся, — он посылает малышке воздушный поцелуй и, проходя мимо, задевает Вонхо плечом. Специально.  
  
— Пока, Чангюн, — машет ладошкой Момо.

 


	2. First Night

Первый рабочий день в новой должности начался со знакомства с персоналом. Большинство из них Вонхо были знакомы, поэтому он не испытывал волнения. Вот только у него никак не получалось игнорировать один сканирующий взгляд. Друзья приветственно улыбались ему, поздравляя с возвращением домой, а Вонхо буквально чувствовал, как обжигает затылок своим взглядом тот парень, сидящий поодаль остальных.  
  
После бессонной ночи полной размышлений, Вонхо понял, что глупо ревновать дочь к какому-то незнакомцу. Да, ему удалось сделать невозможное и вызвать улыбку у его малышки, но это не делает его особенным человеком. Вонхо решает для себя, что незнакомцу просто повезло и обещает себе не заострять на нём больше внимание.  
  
Но вот как это сделать если тот открыто пожирает его взглядом. Пацан ещё совсем зелёный. Сколько ему? Лет восемнадцать? Девятнадцать? Почему тогда двадцатишестилетний мужчина с дочерью на руках тушуется как малолетний салага? С парнем определённо какие-то проблемы, иного объяснения такому интересу к своей персоне Вонхо не находит.  
  
— Кихён, — Вонхо зовёт отходящего за барную стойку парня. — Ты прости за вчерашнее, — неловко чешет затылок. Он долго думал над своим неподобающим поведением и понял, что не прав. За дочь в первую очередь ответственность несет отец, а не его друзья, и было весьма некрасиво обвинять Кихёна.  
  
— Всё нормально, Вон, — улыбается Кихён и хлопает того своей изящной рукой по крепкому плечу. Вонхо часто залипал раньше на руки Кихёна, пока не понял, что его интерес могут не правильно понять. Он всегда поражался тому как парень ловко смешивает коктейли и жонглирует литровыми бутылками с высококачественным алкоголем. Ему бы на фортепиано играть, ловко перебирая клавиши, а никак не дышать огнём, вращая шейкер на указательном пальце. Он бросает вызовы законам физики, вытворяя такие фокусы с бутылками, шотами и огнём, которые и не снились посетителям BlackSuit. — Я тебя прекрасно понимаю, будь на твоём месте, тоже бы вспылил. Момо ведь твоя дочка.  
  
— Спасибо за понимание, — Вонхо чувствует, как тяжелый груз падает с его плеч. — У тебя сегодня шоу?  
  
— Да, у моего ученика дебют, — улыбается Кихён, расставляя алкоголь по полкам.  
  
— Ученика? Чем же он тебя взял?  
  
— Измором. Такой упёртый, — качает головой, — тебя напомнил. Вы два сапога пара!  
  
— Я не упёртый, а целеустремлённый, — притворно обижается Вонхо.  
  
— Он сказал то же самое.  
  


***

  
— Всё хорошо, Вонхо, — в сотый раз повторяет Хёнвон. — Она уже спит.  
  
Его умиляет забота Вонхо о своей дочери. Умиляла. Первые три звонка за первый час. Каждый последующий звонок подрывал Хёнвона разбить телефон, швырнув в стену, потому что взволнованный папаша лишь отвлекал от работы, которой и так накопилось немерено. Почта забита тысячей непрочитанных сообщений с предложениями о сотрудничестве, а флешкарта полна отснятого материала, который необходимо обработать. Трудна и тяжка жизнь творческого человека, особенно Че Хёнвона.  
  
 _— Момо хорошо покушала?_  
  
— Да, папочка, — вскипает Хёнвон.  
  
 _— Я тебе не папочка,_  — кривится Вонхо, которому от такого обращения не по себе.  
  
— Ну так прекрати вести себя как курица-наседка, или ты не доверяешь мне?  
  
 _— Я понял, прости,_  — Вонхо прекрасно понимает, что порой перегибает с заботой палку, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Он и не предполагал, что появление ребенка так изменит его.  _— Вернусь утром. Спокойной ночи._  
  
Хёнвон не прощаясь нажимает отбой и выключает телефон. Впереди целая ночь продуктивной работы. Ну или он так хочет думать. Решительности и концентрации хватает только на час, следующие часы он просто сёрфит в интернете.  
  
Ночная жизнь бурлит внутри клуба. И пусть сегодня даже не пятница, людей было много, просто не протолкнуться. Проверив охрану снаружи и дав указания по количеству пропускаемых, коих скопилось более чем достаточно, Вонхо обходит помещение вдоль и поперек. В костюме жарко, а ремни от кобуры натирают кожу даже через рубашку. Ему определенно не нравится этот дресскод, чертов галстук душит, и он готов сорвать его с себя. Останавливает лишь стоящий на втором этаже хозяин клуба — Ким Хичоль.  
  
Хичоля Вонхо видел в своей жизни от силы пару раз, не так часто он заглядывал в клуб. Однако слухов вокруг его личности в этих стенах витало предостаточно, чтобы Вонхо сделал собственные выводы о характере Босса. И уж точно он не собирался попрощаться с этой работой из-за чертового галстука.  
  
Неоновые огни над барной стойкой зажглись особенно ярко, а несколько прожекторов направили свет на Кихёна. Тот уже стоял на барной стойке. Его пожирали глазами не только девушки, но и парни. И в этом не было ничего удивительного, потому что парень действительно выглядел эффектно. На нём была свободная шёлковая рубашка, расстёгнутая на пару пуговиц и узкие черные штаны. Шею украшал кожаный чокер.  
  
— Дорогие дамы и господа, рад приветствовать вас этой ночью в нашем клубе! Позвольте порадовать вас небольшим шоу, которое я подготовил, — по залу разнесся подбадривающий свист, ведь они уже знают, что шоу Кихёна лучшие во всём городе. Он ловко спрыгивает со стойки и просит включить музыку.  
  
Ю Кихён начинал свою карьеру в клубе в качестве официанта. И Вонхо отчетливо помнит количество посуды, которую тот перебил в первый свой рабочий день. Поэтому стоя сейчас на втором этаже и наблюдая за этими ловкими руками, он никак не мог сопоставить у себя в голове эти два образа. Он больше не был тем несуразным подростком с дрожащими руками и зажатым телом. Кихён уверенно держался на сцене, время от времени подмигивая особо впечатлительным клиентам.  
  
Вонхо замечает, как сильно сжимает челюсти Шону.  
  
— Ненавижу, когда он так делает, — шепчет он, но Вонхо прекрасно все слышит.  
  
— Это всего лишь сценический образ, тебе незачем переживать.  
  
Шону ничего не отвечает, продолжая пожирать глазами Кихёна, который бросает бутыль прямо в толпу. Кто-то вскрикивает, но звука разбитого стекла не слышится. Чья-то ловкая рука ловит виски и лихо закрутив, возвращает обратно. Толпа свистит, пропуская к стойке незнакомца, который не теряя времени запрыгивает на неё. Вонхо во все глаза смотрит на Чангюна. Он нисколько не уступает Кихёну ни по внешности, ни в ловкости рук.  
  
— Так вот, кто твой ученик, — бормочет Вонхо, не отрывая взгляд от парня. Он даже не замечает, как шоу заканчивается эффектным дыханием огнём. Все стоят, загипнотизировано глядя на улыбающегося Чангюна. Кажется, теперь ему будет не так просто выкинуть его из головы.  
  
Парень, словно почувствовав сверлящий взгляд, осматривает второй этаж. Коварно улыбается, наконец, увидев того, ради кого сейчас так старался. Он удовлетворён произведенным впечатлением. Адреналин в крови туманит разум, и он смелеет настолько, что подмигивает Вонхо. Искренне надеется, что это вышло так же сексуально как и у Кихён-хёна.  
  
Определённо вышло, иначе как объяснить тот факт, что в штанах Вонхо стало тесно, а воздуха катастрофически не хватать.  
  
— Блять, — шипит он и позорно сбегает в туалет для персонала. — И что это было? — спрашивает у своего отражения. Ему не по себе от реакции своего тела. Никогда ранее он не засматривался на парней и даже в мыслях не представлял такой возможности. Но чёрт возьми, тот пацан пробудил в нём скрытый гомоген, иначе это объяснить невозможно.  
  
Взгляд Вонхо натыкается на кабинку туалета. Его посещает сильное желание закрыться и сбросить напряжение, но здравый смысл кричит об абсурдности данной затеи. Он слишком уважает себя, чтобы дрочить в туалете ночного клуба. Эти дни остались далеко в прошлом, включая и беспорядочный секс с незнакомцами.  
  
 _Незнакомками_ , — поправляет себя мысленно Вонхо и брызгает на лицо ледяной водой. Это мало чем помогает, но лучше так.  
  
 _— Вонхо,_  — слышится в наушнике голос одного из охранников, кажется его зовут Трез.  _— Один из клиентов вип-комнат перешёл границу._  
  
— Сейчас буду, — чертыхается Вонхо, который надеялся на спокойную первую ночь. Но, видимо, мечтам не суждено сбыться. Ну хотя бы возбуждение сошло на нет, что радовало несказанно. Одной проблемой меньше.  
  
Рано радовался. Выходя из уборной, он сталкивается с Чангюном, который уже как минут десять караулит его. На мгновение вся решимость меркнет перед взглядом темных глаз, но он быстро сбрасывает это наваждение и обворожительно улыбается временно исполняющему обязанности начальнику охраны.  
  
— Понравилось шоу?  
  
— Кихён отличный учитель, — уклончиво отвечает Вонхо и обходит Чангюна стороной. Сейчас ему не до этого странного парня. Рабочий долг зовёт, а всё остальное подождёт.  
  
Чангюн непонимающе смотрит вслед скрывающемуся за углом Вонхо и недоумевает. Он был более чем уверен, что произвёл неизгладимое впечатление на него. Просто так поспешно никто не сбегает. Тогда в чём его проблема?  
  
Чангюн разочарован и обижен, но он слишком целеустремлённый, чтобы так быстро сдаться.


	3. Bad Day

Солнце уже поднимается из-за горизонта, когда Вонхо заходит в квартиру Хёнвона. Шону и Кихён предлагали подвезти, но Вонхо предпочёл добраться своим ходом. Ему нужно было проветриться и привести свои мысли в порядок, слишком насыщенной выдалась эта ночь. Сначала Чангюн со своим провокационным поведением, потом проблемный клиент, которому пришлось преподать несколько уроков, и скорая для избитой им девушки. Вонхо был против насилия над женщинами, поэтому, увидев покрытое синяками тело и разбитые губы, он буквально сорвался. Дала о себе знать старая детская травма. И уже его пришлось оттаскивать от этого извращенца.  
  
Какого же было удивление Вонхо, когда в оттолкнувшем его от клиента он узнал Ким Хичоля.  
  
— Твоя ярость мне нравится, — улыбнулся хозяин и распорядился вывести Вонхо за дверь. Что происходило за закрытыми дверями знает только Хичоль, потому что через час вышел из комнаты только он. Гнев Вонхо к тому моменту сошёл на нет и он нервно переминался, боялся последствий своего срыва. — Шин Хосок, верно?  
  
— Да, — он с трудом проглатываем ком в горле.  
  
— Тебе не обязательно делать всю грязную работу самому, — он рассматривает пятнышко крови на лацкане своего пиджака. — Не забывай, что ты здесь начальник охраны, а не рядовой служащий.  
  
 _И что это значит?_ — спрашивает не понятно у кого Вонхо.  
  
— Вы меня не уволите?  
  
Хичоль отрывается от созерцания крови и удивлённо приподнимает брови, глядя на Вонхо.  
  
— За что?  
  
— Я сорвался и нанёс вред одному из клиентов, — каждое слово даётся с трудом, во рту пустыня.  
  
— Я бы уволил тебя, если бы ты этого не сделал, — Хичоль делает акцент на последней фразе и поднимается на верхний этаж, посчитав свой ответ исчерпывающим.  
  
Подчинённые Вонхо охранники с опаской смотрят на своего начальника. Не удивительно, потому что пиджак порван, по лицу стекают капли пота, а костяшки рук сбиты в кровь. Он был настолько увлечён «перевоспитанием», что не заметил, как костюм, не выдержав напряжения, разошёлся по швам. Оставалось надеятся, что у него не вычтут его стоимость из зарплаты.  
  
Переодевшись в чей-то оставленный в общей комнате отдыха спортивный костюм, Вонхо пешком отправился домой. И всю дорогу думал лишь о том, что не имел права давать волю своей ярости. Не дай бог, его увидел бы кто-то из родителей других детей, с которыми Момо ходит в садик. Сразу бы сообщили в органы опеки. Вонхо пробирает дрожь от мыслей, что Момо могут забрать у него. Нет, он больше не позволит себе срываться. Теперь он другой человек. Он отец. Он должен быть мудрым, а не бросаться на людей, пусть и подонков, с кулаками.  
  
С этими мыслями он проходит в комнату и застаёт картину, достойную запечатления лучшими художниками мира. Он, конечно, не лучший художник мира, а телефон не самый качественный холст, но тоже сойдет.  
  
Хёнвон, видимо, слишком перетрудился и уснул откинувшись на спинку дивана прямо в одежде. Рот его был открыт. Несмотря на плохое окончание ночи, в Вонхо проснулся ребенок. Руки чесались — так хотелось подшутить над другом. Но его останавливала Момо, которая примостилась рядышком и сладко сопела, положив голову на колени Хёнвона.  
  
— Малыш, — целует её в пухлую щёчку. Девочка смешно морщит носик, сонно ворчит. — Ты почему не в кроватке?  
  
— …дядя Хёнвон… — малышка говорит так тихо, что Вонхо приходится наклониться очень близко, чтобы хоть что-то расслышать, — заснул… тут прохладно… я принесла одеяло…  
Вонхо только сейчас обращает внимание на одеяло, которое большей половиной лежит на полу, и всё же, хоть и частично, но укрывает Хёнвона. На душе становится так тепло. Дочка не перестаёт его удивлять. И как такое прекрасное создание могло родиться у него? Такого балбеса и разгильдяя, который сегодня жестоко избил человека.  
  
Стыдно. Перед собой. Перед этим невинным созданием. Он не заслуживает Момо.  
  
Вонхо аккуратно поднимает дочку на руки и относит в кровать, а сам заходит в душ и стоит под обжигающей водой целый час.  
  


***

  
— Почему меня никто не разбудил? — Вонхо лохматит свои волосы и недовольно смотрит на Хёнвона, стоящего у плиты. На часах уже за полдень, а это значит, что времени на решение важных вопросов, которые он долго откладывал в дальний ящик, осталось совсем ничего.  
  
Хёнвон со скучающим видом смотрит на бегающего по квартире друга. Тяжело вздыхает. Его бедное жилище превратилось в хаос, после переезда Момо и Вонхо. Причём беспорядок создавал именно Вонхо, а не его дочка, которой в силу возраста положено разбрасывать свои игрушки.  
  
— Вонхо, это мой гольф, — обращает внимание Хёнвон, устав наблюдать за попытками друга надеть на себя узкую кофту. — Не тяни, порвё… — характерный треск расползающейся по швам ткани оглушил комнату.  
  
— Прости, — Вонхо виновато разглядывает испорченный предмет гардероба.  
  
Хёнвон обречённо закатывает глаза, надеется, что они не останутся в таком положении навсегда — уж очень часто он повторяет это движение. Делает глубокий вдох и пододвигает тарелку с блинчиком для Момо. Малышка молча наблюдает за происходящим, не вмешиваясь в дела взрослых, ковыряет блинчик и тяжело вздыхает. Кажется Хёнвон не одинок.  
  
— Мне сегодня нужно в город на съёмки рекламы для клуба, — он пододвигает Момо конфету, которая моментально исчезает со стола в небольшом кармашке на груди девочки. — Её садик мне по пути, завезти?  
  
— Нет, всё в порядке, сегодня я сам, — он скрывается в спальне, чтобы найти замену порваному гольфу. Хёнвон проскальзывает за ним тенью и прикрывает дверь, чтобы Момо ничего не услышала.  
  
— Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? — он кивает на сбитые костяшки.  
  
— Тяжёлая ночь…  
  
— Только вернулся, а уже принялся за старое? — Хёнвон вспоминает какие проблемы доставлял им Вонхо, когда махался с каждым, кто не так на него посмотрит. Они частенько вытаскивали его из полиции, отмазывали от руководства клуба, а синяки и ссадины представляли как сценический образ для очередного танцевального номера.  
  
— Всё было не так, — вскипает Вонхо.  
  
— У тебя есть дочь, ты не можешь больше так необдуманно поступать.  
  
— Сам разберусь.  
  
— В этом твоя проблема, дружище. Ключи от квартиры на комоде, не забудь закрыть.  
  
Хлопок входной двери оставляет после себя неприятный осадок.  
  


***

  
Вонхо легонько толкает качели, на которых сидит Момо и кушает мороженое. И пусть средств у них было по-прежнему лишь на самое необходимое, Вонхо хотел порадовать дочь. Или может он так хотел заслужить её прощения, ведь отец у нее не подарок. Да он сам ещё ребенок по сути. Где та грань, когда ты становишься взрослым? Как понять?  
  
Ему двадцать шесть, у него есть работа и он получает зарплату… Скоро получит.  
  
Он отец. Почему это до сих пор звучит так дико? Вонхо с трудом верит, что он родитель. Совсем не чувствует себя таковым и не знает, как себя вести. Справляется ли он с воспитанием? Ему кажется, что нет. И чем сильнее старается, тем больше всё валится из рук.  
  
 _— Вы больше не подходите нашему заведению,_ — вспоминает он резкий голос директора садика, который зачитал ему час назад приговор. Вонхо на протяжении последних трех месяцев держали под наблюдением, контролировали в чём и в каком состоянии приходит Момо, устраивали ей собеседования, анализировали её знания и ум. Это сразу вызвало подозрения, но Вонхо и предположить не мог, что они стоят на пороге исключения.  
  
Он ритмично раскачивал качели, лихорадочно обдумывая выход из этой ситуации. Будь его воля, он бы не водил её ни в какие садики. Но чёртова система построена против людей. Не закончив хороший садик, ей будет трудно и почти невозможно поступить в школу. И всем будет плевать на её знания. Важнее ведь бумажка с печатью. А лучше с печатью престижного садика.  
  
К сожалению, как бы Вонхо не рвал зад на трех работах сразу, всех его накопленных денег не хватит на престижный детский сад. Ты можешь заплатить кучу денег, но твоего положения в обществе это не изменит. Как не прискорбно это осознавать, но статус Вонхо ниже среднего. Окружающие ещё задолго до его совершеннолетия поставили крест на детдомовском мальчишке.  
  
— Чангюн, — неожиданный крик Момо вырывает Вонхо из трясины невеселых воспоминаний. А когда мозг соображает, кого только что позвала дочь, живот скручивает от волнения.  
  
 _Как невинная девица!_ — мысленно смеётся над собой Вонхо.  _— В чём твоя проблема? Возьми себя в руки._  
  
 _ **Лучше его возьми**._  
  
— Момо, — парень приседает и раскрывает объятия, в которые врезается его дочь. ЕГО дочь.  
  
Он даже не заметил как девочка спрыгнула с качелей и побежала к нему. Волнение сменяет ревность.  _Режим папочки_  включается и Вонхо уже плевать, что на площадке они не одни.  
  
— Что я тебе говорил про незнакомцев? — грозно повысив голос спрашивает он у дочери. Та виновато убирает руки с шеи Чангюна и шмыгает носом.  
  
— Но ведь Чангюн не незнакомец.  
  
— Я его не знаю, значит он незнакомец, — настаивает на своём Вонхо. Понимает, что не прав, пытается остановиться и перевести дух, но пронизывающий осуждающий взгляд пацана срывает все заслоны. И как он мог рассматривать его в качестве объекта желания? Этого напыщенного индюка, возомнившего себя невесть кем, посягнувшего на его сокровище?!  
  
— Ты бы выключил свой режим папаши, — ворчит Чангюн, вытирая слёзы Момо.  
  
 _Откуда он знает?_  — недоумевает Вонхо.  
  
— Ты бы руки от чужих детей убрал, — в том же тоне отвечает ему и уводит расстроенную дочь в противоположную от Чангюна сторону.  
  


***

  
Вонхо себя ненавидит. Ну почему он такой тупица? Почему не может себя контролировать? Почему так сильно ревнует к Чангюну Момо? Он ведь не испытывает подобного, когда дочка с Хёнвоном или Кихёном, тогда, что за хрень? Мир что на этом Чангюне сошёлся?  
  
Они вернулись домой час назад и всё это время дочка с ним не разговаривает. Засела в спальне, рисует и молчит. Это молчание для Вонхо хуже боли от самых изощрённых орудий пыток.  
  
— Ты дебил, Вонхо, — он ударяется об столешницу пару раз головой, но это не помогает вправить мозги. — Когда ты перестанешь так лажать?  
  
В кармане вибрирует телефон и Вонхо недовольно хмурится. Разговаривать ни с кем не хочется. Единственное, что ему сейчас нужно, так это обнимашки Момо. Чтобы та подошла и крепко-крепко обняла его за шею, настолько сильно, насколько позволяют её маленькие ручки. Не это ли настоящее счастье?  
  
 _— Сегодня в клубе будет важная встреча_ , — переходит сразу к делу Генри Лау.  _— Ты должен приехать и организовать охрану вместе с телохранителями тех персон, которые посетят встречу._  
  
Не дождавшись ответа, он обрывает связь.  
  
— Дерьмо, — ругается Вонхо. Он был готов к тому, что его будут вызывать вне рабочее время, но никак не ожидал этого так скоро. Всего лишь вторая рабочая ночь, а уже предстоит организовать подобающую охрану для встречи. Он устало трёт лицо, и замирает перед закрытой в спальню дверью.  
  
Ему страшно, словно не дочка за этой дверью, а настоящий огнедышащий дракон.  
Он собирается с духом ещё некоторое время, но дверь открывается сама. На пороге Момо, смотрит понимающе и спрашивает:  
  
— Едем на твою работу?  
  
Вонхо кивает, а девочка возвращается обратно и собирает свои карандаши в желтый рюкзачок.


	4. Strange Night

— Миленько у вас тут, — Вонхо вздрагивает, не заметив подкравшуюся невысокую девушку. На нём снова ненавистный костюм, и удушающий галстук, но он не смеет показывать своё недовольство по этому поводу. Чего не скажешь о его неожиданной собеседнице. Та раздражённо оттягивает свой галстук. — Ненавижу эту удавку.  
  
— Не могу не согласиться, — вырывается у Вонхо, мечтает повторить движение девушки, но всё же сдерживает эти позывы. — Вообще-то это служебное помещение, вам не положено тут находиться, — он отбрасывает ненужные мысли и включает режим профессионала.  
  
Девушка в тёмно-бордовом костюме и черных каблуках выглядит более чем просто впечатляюще, и Вонхо при других обстоятельствах обязательно бы заинтересовался этой красавицей, если бы не одно, но — она пробралась в служебное помещение, притом застала начальника охраны врасплох. Где это видано, чтобы Шин Хосок проморгал постороннего?!  
  
— Вообще-то, у меня столько же прав находиться здесь сколько и у тебя.  
  
— Не помню, чтобы мы переходили на «ты».  
  
— А я не помню, чтобы видела твою милую мордашку здесь раньше.  
  
— Так и будешь меня передразнивать? — её дерзость и наглость одновременно и интригуют и раздражают. Вонхо пока не решил, какое из этих чувств сильнее, а пока стоит урезонить хамку, не пристало ей разговаривать с ним неформально.  
  
— Айю, — в комнате появляется Шону и подойдя к девушке заключает её в объятия.  
  
Сказать, что Вонхо удивлен такому ярому проявлению чувств Сон Хёну, не сказать ничего. Он впервые видит, чтобы тот так был рад видеть кого-то. Чёрт, да он даже Кихёну не так радуется! Может Шону вновь по девочкам, а Вонхо никто не предупредил?  
  
 _Неее_ , — он отбрасывает эту глупость, вспоминая голодный взгляд, которым тот пожирал Кихёна во время выступления. Эти двое однозначно всё ещё пара. Разобравшись с этим, Вонхо вернулся к вопросу о том, кто эта дамочка. И почему Шону ей так рад. Это почему-то волнует больше всего.  
  
— Оппа, — от приторно сладкого голоса девушки Вонхо хочется закрыться в туалете и проблеваться. — Я так соскучилась!  
  
— Я тебе не оппа, Айю, — улыбается Шону, вызывая у Вонхо очередной приступ.  
  
 _Шону улыбнулся.  
Стоп. Как не оппа?_  
  
Сон Хёну был самым старшим в их компании. Кихён шутя называл его папочкой, не подозревая даже, что в будущем это прозвище будет стонать ночами в подушку. Как и Шону не подозревал, что влюбится в высокомерного и раздражающего мальчишку, которому палец в рот не клади, откусит! Как результат они оказались гармоничной парой. Не сладкий характер Кихёна мог вытерпеть исключительно Шону. Его алмазному терпению стоило позавидовать.  
  
 _Может взять у него пару уроков по контролю гневом?_  
  
Стоящая рядом девушка совершенно не выглядела старше Вонхо. Он бы даже засомневался в её совершеннолетии, встретив в толпе на улице.  
  
— Как тебе не стыдно напоминать девушке про её возраст? — упрекает и бьёт Шону кулачком в плечо.  
  
— Всё равно никто даже не заподозрит, что тебе тридцать пять, — Шону получает ещё один удар.  
  
 _Как тридцать пять?_  
  
— Ты всё испортил, Шону! — Айю смотрит на ошарашенного Вонхо и материт в душе здоровяка за его длинный язык. Она только собиралась поиграть с этим милашкой, и в её планах возраст никак не фигурировал.  
  
— Вонхо, — улыбка исчезает с его лица, он вновь непоколебимая стена серьёзности.  _Раздвоение личности. Не иначе!_  — Это Айю, глава охраны клана Ли. И не смотри на её хрупкое телосложение, не успеешь и моргнуть как меж глаз твоих будет воткнут кинжал.  
  
— Друг мой, до сих пор не понимаю твоей грани между правдой и шуткой, — криво усмехается Вонхо. И как тут быть серьёзным после такого заявления. Айю уж точно не сможет побороть его, слишком разные у них габариты. И пусть Вонхо больше не пропадает по несколько часов в спортзале, его мускулатуре может позавидовать любой спортсмен. Эта должность вполне заслужена.  
  
— Довольно жёстко представил, но это правда, не советую проверять, — подтверждает Айю. — Давай уже приступим к обсуждению системы безопасности. Нам не нужны неожиданные гости на этом мероприятии.  
  
 _И то верно._  
  
— Никого не забыли? — в комнате раздаётся посторонний голос и все трое поворачиваются к двери. На пороге стоит высокий темноволосый парень, который в отличии от Вонхо и Айю решил забить на официальный костюм, заменив его кроссовками, джинсами и майкой с принтом Железного человека.  
  
— Фу, Кай, что за тряпки, — Айю с отвращением осматривает наряд парня. — Это изысканный вечер…  
  
— Ага, с Blackjack’ом и шлюхами, — хмыкает Кай и проходит глубже, направляясь к мониторам видеонаблюдения. — С наркотой и алкоголем.  
  
— Мы тебя поняли, — хмурится Шону. Он всегда старался огородить себя, Кихёна и остальных от этой нелегальной стороны клуба. Но как ни старайся, если ты работник Black Suit, ты так или иначе будешь втянут. Только благодаря Шону это касалось их лишь поверхностно, он не позволял им быть частью всего этого. Вонхо раньше не ценил этой заботы, был близок к скользкой дорожке преступного мира, не раз получал за это по морде от Шону. Воспоминания пропитаны горечью от сделанных в молодости ошибок. — Вонхо, это Кай.  
  
— Он у нас продажный, — Айю треплет его по волосам, — защищает того, кто заплатит больше. Никакой верности.  
  
Кай игнорирует манипуляции Айю, считая себя выше всего этого, и углубляется в чертежи здания. Вонхо на его фоне чувствует себя непрофессиональным зелёным щенком, поэтому сразу присоединяется к нему и указывает на пару слабых мест в защите. Кай предлагает пару решений, в пух и прах разнося Айю своей железобетонной логикой. Все трое так увлекаются спором, что не замечают ухода Шону.  
  


***

  
Вечеринка в самом разгаре. Этой ночью клуб закрыт для посещения, но несмотря на это приглашённых так много, что в помещении трудно дышать. Большинство людей составляют прогуливающиеся вдоль стен охранники, которые сканируют гостей своим проницательным взглядом. Такого скопления телохранителей не бывает даже на мероприятиях с участием президента.  
  
Благодаря Шону Вонхо разузнал немного о двух важных гостях, ради которых и было затеяно всё это. Ли Донхэ оказался конкурентом Ким Хичоля, и с завидной частотой отвоёвывал себе его территории для распространения своих наркотиков. Хотя, по словам Айю, это было похоже скорее на дружеское перетягивание одеяла на свою сторону. Они никогда не переходили черту настолько, чтобы открыто объявить друг другу войну.  
  
Третий инкогнито был загадкой даже для Кая, который его в данный момент охранял. Он даже имени его не знал. Мистер Х появился в Сеуле неожиданно, и довольно быстро занял свое немаловажное место в преступной сети города. Преуспевал он в подпольной продаже органами.  
  
Первые два часа Вонхо был весь в напряжении, осматривал каждый угол, сверлил взглядом вызывающих подозрение людей, всё ожидал нападения. Видимо, зря, потому что через час, два и даже четыре всё было тихо. Главные гости расположились на верхнем этаже, поэтому Вонхо изначально был рядом с ними, ощущая на себе ответственность за их жизни. Но долго выносить тот разврат, что творился на втором этаже он не смог, поэтому спустился вниз, туда, где градус алкоголя и похоти значительно ниже. Как хорошо, что Кихён и Шону забрали Момо к себе домой, когда уезжали. Вонхо претила сама мысль о том, что его невинная дочь будет находиться в помещении, где происходит оргия.  
  
 _Этот вечер был последним, когда я её взял сюда, -_  решает для себя Вонхо и мысленно желает дочке спокойной ночи, ведь час уже довольно поздний.  
  
— Они точно ради сделки приехали? — шепчет он Каю, поглядывая на второй этаж.  
  
— А тебе не всё равно? — он скрывается из поля зрения, не желая продолжать разговор.  
  
Вонхо скучно. Он даже жалеет, что ночь проходит так гладко. Желание помахаться кулаками распаляется где-то внутри и намертво там приживается. Вонхо и не ожидал, что возвращение к истокам так пошатнёт его установившийся режим. Он искренне верил, что эти четыре года сделали из него совершенно другого человека. На деле же оказалось, что его старое  _я_  просто дремало, дожидаясь своего часа.  
  
— Скучаешь?  
  
Вонхо чертыхается, узнав в спрашивающем Чангюна.  
  
— Опять ты.  
  
— Я, — улыбается. Сегодня на нём нет того развратного костюма, что был на выступлении. Обычная толстовка с капюшоном, который низко натянут скрывая лицо, и темные джинсы с кедами. Ничего необычного и сексуального, но Вонхо всё равно чувствует внутри зарождающееся возбуждение.  
  
 _Что за хрень со мной происходит?_  
  
Ответа он так и не получает. Лишь злится на себя за разрывающие неопределенные чувства и на Чангюна за то, что светит собой перед его глазами, дразнит, играет на нервах, чёртов музыкант. Вот только нервы у Вонхо не железные, как и его терпение.  
  
— Значит ты меня не помнишь, — плечи парня опускаются.  
— В смысле?  
— А ты не далёкий.  
— Подерзи мне тут.  
— А то что?  
— А то мне придётся научить тебя уважать старших.  
— Как ты это сделал вчера ночью?  
  
Чангюн видит, как потемнел взгляд Вонхо, надеется, что не перегнул палку. Он не собирался выводить его из себя… ну только если чуть-чуть.  
  
— О нет, — Вонхо, повинуясь минутному порыву, подходит вплотную и включает  _режим Порнхо_ , — тебя надо перевоспитывать не кулаками, а членом, вколачивая во все горизонтальные и вертикальные поверхности.  
  
Вонхо в шоке от себя и от того, что выдал сейчас его рот, поэтому пользуясь замешательством Чангюна сбегает в уже привычную уборную.  
  
 _Что ты несешь, твою мать?!_ — корит себя, разглядывая в отражении своё красное лицо. Испанский стыд! Он и не ожидал, что всё ещё способен включать Порнхо. Тем более не ожидал, что это сработает.  
  
Времена, когда режим Порнхо был включён двадцать четыре часа на семь дней недели, были самыми отбитыми в его жизни. Его тело было сексуально и он не уставал этим пользоваться. Ему даже не нужно было стараться, хватало лишь взгляда и девушки падали в его сильные руки, желая быть качественно наказанными. И желательно не единожды.  
  
— Это что, был режим Порнхо? — в туалет врывается незнакомый парень и взволнованно хватает Вонхо за лацканы пиджака. Рефлексы срабатывают быстрее мозга, и вот уже несчастный парень с заломленной рукой прижат к стене. Тихо скулит, пытается изменить угол наклона, чтобы уменьшить боль в руке. До Вонхо же только сейчас доходит, что незнакомец в курсе про Порнхо.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь об этом? И кто ты, мать твою, такой? — шипит на ухо.  
  
— Я Минхёк. Про этот убийственный режим мне рассказывал Кихён, но я ему не верил, — тараторит Минхёк, — как можно кончить от одного взгляда? Ну бред же! Но то, что я сейчас увидел, это просто… Высший пилотаж! Научи.  
  
Вонхо устало прикрывает глаза и собирается при встрече прибить Кихёна.


	5. Dangerous Night

— А потом он улыбнулся!  
— Гонишь! — Хёнвон не верит ни единому слову Вонхо, который увлечённо рассказывает события этой ночи. Некоторые факты он приукрашивает, потому что так интереснее.  
  
— Сам в шоке, — Вонхо игнорирует сканирующий взгляд друга и умалчивает о самом важном. Ему до сих пор стыдно, он чувствует себя слишком старым для такого откровенного флирта, тем более с парнем. И плевать что ему всего лишь двадцать шесть! Он отец!  
И почему это всё чаще звучит как оправдание?  
  
Вонхо, Хёнвон и Момо сидят на кухне и поедают сухой завтрак с молоком. Хёнвон также как и Вонхо на мели — зарплата никогда не была ещё так желанна как в этом месяце.  
  
— Как там твоя работа? — Вонхо неожиданно осознаёт, что мир крутится не только вокруг него и его проблем. Как давно он спрашивал о делах своих друзей? Чёрт, он так погрузился в себя, сузил мир до узкого круга вокруг, что совсем потерял связь с самыми близкими ему людьми. Совесть тянет свои липкие ручонки к сердцу, сжимает, мучает.  
  
— Пытаюсь завербовать к сотрудничеству одного ди-джея, но он крепкий орешек, не поддаётся моему обаянию, — Хёнвон раздражённо цокает, кривясь от горечи своего низкосортного растворимого кофе. Мечтает с зарплатой зайти в ту кофейню за углом с мягкими креслами и уютной обстановкой. Мысленно он уже там, попивает капучино со взбитыми сливками и рисует в скетчбуке симпатичную бариста с яркими красными волосами.  
  
— Трудно в это поверить, твоё обаяние почти сравнимо с моим Порнхо, — говорит Вонхо прежде чем сообразит, что сдаёт себя с потрохами.  _Ой дурак._  
— А чего это ты вспомнил об этом? — хмурится Хёнвон.  _Чертов Мистер Проницательность!_  
— Да так, вспомнилось.  
— Ну-ну.  
— Что такое Порнхо? — раздаётся рядом и оба вздрагивают, совсем забыли, что рядом ребенок и надо как бы фильтровать свой базар. От нелепых и неловких объяснений Вонхо спасает телефонный звонок. Но благодарить небеса он не торопится, потому что со звонившим разговаривать сейчас не хочется. Совсем. Но необходимо.  
  
 _— Шин Хосок, здравствуйте,_  — мерзкий голос директора садика неприятно режет слух.  _— У меня для вас хорошие новости. Я поговорила с попечительским советом и уговорила их оставить Момо в нашем садике._  
  
— С чего такая щедрость? — Вонхо не удаётся скрыть всю желчь накопившуюся после их последней встречи. Тогда эта дамочка чётко дала понять, что его Момо там не рады, и вообще она портит их статистику своим не совсем обеспеченным папой. Чуть ли не попрекали его в недостаточно приложенных усилиях. Внутри до сих пор пылает при одном только воспоминании об этом разговоре.  
  
 _— Каждый достоин второго шанса,_  — философски изрекает директор, - _тем более вам трудно будет найти сейчас другое место, почти невозможно._  
  
Вонхо с силой сжимает челюсти. Не хочет признавать её правоту, но приходится. Он всю ночь обдумывал варианты, но так ни к чему и не пришёл. Нынешний садик был среднего уровня, и то ему с большим трудом удалось устроить дочь туда. Найти другой можно, но не факт, что девочку возьмут.  
  
— Значит, завтра можно приводить? — через силу спрашивает.  
—  _Да, конечно, документы мы восстановили_ , — щебечет директор, но Вонхо больше её слушать не хочет и сбрасывает звонок.  
— Что с лицом? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Хёнвон, глядя на искривлённое в отвращении лицо своего друга.  
— Теперь ты понимаешь каково мне, когда ты ведешь меня в садик, — изрекает Момо и запихивает в рот целую ложку хлопьев.  
  


***

  
Всю следующую неделю Вонхо всеми силами избегал Чангюна и неожиданного сталкера по имени Минхёк. И, если с первым всё было понятно, вернее ни черта не понятно, то второй вызывал полное недоумение. Он преследовал его всю ночь с открытия клуба и вплоть до его закрытия. Ныл и просил научить своим приёмам. Задача Вонхо усложнилась, теперь приходилось бегать не только от непонятно какие чувства вызывающего Чангюна, но и от настойчивого Минхёка. Старался Вонхо как мог и его успехам мог бы позавидовать ниндзя, но каждой удаче приходит конец. Беда подкралась тогда, когда её ждали меньше всего — в раздевалке для персонала. Замок на двери щёлкнул оставляя наедине в небольшом помещении двоих.  
  
— Минхёк, я сказал нет, — не глядя ворчит Вонхо, продолжая расстёгивать рубашку. Он чертовски устал, вспотел в душном помещении, ему не помешает сейчас душ. Разбираться с Минхёком у него не было сейчас ни малейшего желания.  
  
— Кто такой Минхёк? — ревниво спрашивают, а у Вонхо табун мурашек по спине пробегает от этого голоса. Он медленно оборачивается, чтобы убедиться, хотя и так прекрасно понимает с кем сейчас заперт.  
  
— А ты тут что забыл? — звучит слишком грубо, но Вонхо ничего не может с собой поделать. Он до сих пор не понимает себя, и что с ним творится в опасной близости к Чангюну. Сам он в этом навряд ли разберется, а поговорить с кем-то храбрости не хватает. Ну как он скажет, что испытывает раздражающее влечение к другому парню?  
  
— За наказанием пришёл, но вижу, у тебя уже есть кого наказывать.  
  
 _Что это? Обида?_  
  
Вонхо не верит своим глазам, парень действительно обижен. Он разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но Вонхо вовремя перехватывает его руку. Пора что-то с этим делать. Эти игры уже порядком надоели, а сама ситуация просто выводит из себя и заставляет нервничать. Да он на работу ходит как на казнь.  
  
— Чангюн, верно? — начинает он, прочистив горло. Дожидается слабого кивка и продолжает, — кажется, мы наше знакомство начали не совсем правильно. Прости, что так грубо себя вел, просто я зверею, когда дело касается моей дочери, — Вонхо даёт себе мысленную оплеуху за то, что вновь прикрывается Момо. — А то, что я сказал тогда ночью, э, — судорожно пытается придумать себе хоть какое-то оправдание, но в мыслях лишь перекати-поле. — Я вообще-то гетеросексуален и…  
— Сам не знаешь почему это сказал?  
— Точно.  
— Понятно.  
  
Они стоят в тишине, никто не пытается как-то её развеять. Вонхо не принесло это объяснение ни малейшего облегчения. Может только слегка. Как-то всё это не правильно. Будь его воля, он бы отмотал назад на пару недель, и повёл себя иначе. Но, к сожалению, это не возможно. Хотя, можно попробовать.  
  
— Давай начнём сначала, — Вонхо протягивает руку, — меня зовут Шин Хосок, для друзей просто Вонхо.  
— Я Им Чангюн, — пожимает он протянутую ладонь и старается не пялится на голый торс своего собеседника, — буду называть тебя Вонхо.  
Сразу приписал себя к его друзьям. Дерзко. Вонхо всё же решает, что эта черта ему в Чангюне очень нравится.  
  


***

  
Сегодня ночью клуб закрыт, но весь обслуживающий персонал всё равно собрался. Кихён совместно с Чангюном обсуждают новое шоу. Вонхо некоторое время наблюдает за Чангюном, но тот никак не реагирует и кажется вовсе потерял всякий интерес к Вонхо. Это не может не радовать, но всё же глубоко в груди сидит нечто мерзкое, стягивающее сердце. Он не может объяснить этого, но холодность этого парня ему не приятна.  
  
Хёнвон бродит по клубу в обнимку со своим фотоаппаратом, делает фотографии, недовольно цокает и вновь переснимает. Вонхо нравится наблюдать за его работой, нравятся его руки крепко держащие аппарат и как напрягаются мышцы, когда Хёнвон замирает, ловя свой идеальный кадр. Наслаждение наблюдать за тем, кто занят своим любимым делом.  
  
Но всё же больнее и приятнее всего наблюдать за сценой. Музыка играет, наполняя помещение ритмичными звуками, гармонично сменяющими друг друга, а на сцене Шону устраивает маленький конец света, персонально для Вонхо. Он божественно хорош, его движения плавные и резкие, четкие и смазанные. За эти годы Шону ушёл далеко вперед. Это больно признавать, но ещё больнее оттого, что он больше не может так же страстно отдаваться музыке и движениям.  
  
До сцены всего пара шагов, но это расстояние — пропасть. Он безумно хочет туда, танцевать рядом, синхронно, показать своё мастерство, которое, он более чем уверен, не растратил за эти годы. Чего ему стоит шагнуть вперёд? Вонхо и сам не понимает, что сдерживает его.  
 _Чёртов мазохист_ , — корит себя, продолжая наблюдать, несмотря на боль, которую ему это причиняет.  
  
От невесёлых мыслей его отвлекает звук битого стекла и чертыхание Кихёна. Вонхо в мгновение ока оказывается около барной стойки, оценивая масштабы трагедии.  
  
— Прости, хён, — скулит бледный Чангюн, рука которого в крови. Из глубокой раны хлещет кровь, видимо задета вена. Кихён сам бледнее снега, и вот-вот упадёт в обморок. Понимая, что самый адекватный здесь он сам, Вонхо заходит за стойку и, взяв какое-то полотенце обматывает руку Чангюна, ненадолго останавливая кровь. Ткань сразу окрашивается в алый.  
  
 _Дерьмо. Столько крови. И как умудрился только?_  
  
— Хэй, — встряхивает легонько Чангюна за плечо, — посмотри на меня, — ждёт пока парень поднимет на него взгляд, — всё будет хорошо, ты мне веришь? Подготовьте нам машину, срочно, — кричит одному из подбежавших охранников.  
  
Он не обращает внимание на цвет светофора, игнорирует сигналы недовольных водителей, ему плевать на возможные штрафы за превышение скорости и нарушение правил дорожного движения. Главное доставить этого пацана в ближайшую больницу, и как можно скорее, поэтому Вонхо выжимает из машины максимум, проносясь по вечернему Сеулу.  
  
— Чангюн, — он хлопает его правой рукой по плечу, — не отключайся.  
— Если я и отключусь, то не от потери крови, а от твоей езды, хён, — еле шепчет Чангюн, вызывая улыбку.  
  
Приёмный покой встретил толпой людей. Где-то плакал ребёнок. У стойки регистрации с медсестрой ругалась пожилая пара. Врачи в белых халатах мелькали то тут, то там, не задерживаясь в поле зрения дольше пяти секунд. Воспользовавшись замешательством медработников с другими пациентами, Вонхо проскальзывает в крыло ведущее в неотложку. Но далеко пройти не даёт широкоплечий доктор, вставший на его пути.  
  
— Вы прошли регистрацию? — доктор хмурится, рассматривая Чангюна в полуобморочном состоянии.  
— Док, пожалуйста, он в очень плохом состоянии, — просит Вонхо, удобнее подхватывая парня.  
— Мда, — доктор опускает взгляд на лужицу крови, — я вижу. Идем, — он подхватывает парня с другой стороны, беря весь вес на себя и тащит в сторону коек. — Дальше посторонним нельзя.  
— Я его парень, — выпаливает он быстрее, чем успевает осознать. Вот так всегда у него. Сначала скажет, потом думает. — И, если не хотите скандала за ущемление прав лгбт-сообщества, вы разрешите мне остаться рядом с ним!  
 _Язык мой — враг мой._  
— Мог просто попросить, а ты сразу угрожать, — ворчит доктор, готовя необходимые ампулы, бинты, шприцы и иглы.  
— Прости, переживаю, — они негласно перешли между собой на ты.  
— Понял, не дурак.  
  
 _Этот доктор определённо мне нравится_ , — решает для себя Вонхо и берёт Чангюна за руку. Он никогда не был слабонервным, и спокойно относился к крови и открытым ранам. Но почему-то, глядя на то, как игла прокалывает кожу Чангюна, Вонхо хотелось пойти проблеваться. Ему хотелось надеяться, что дело только в том, что это рана Чангюна.  
  
— Как это произошло? — бледность Вонхо говорит сама за себя. — Я Джин, кстати.  
— Хосок, — он с трудом проглатывает ком в горле, подавляя очередной позыв.  
— О, есть у меня друг, тоже Хосок, — из-за маски не видно, но Вонхо уверен — док улыбается. — Так как это произошло?  
— Жонглировал бутылками.  
— Это же опасно.  
— Работа такая.  
— И где работаете?  
— Слишком много вопросов.  
— Мой друг говорит то же самое.  
— Тот, который тоже Хосок?  
— Нет. Другой, — Вонхо замечает, как неуловимо настроение доктора изменяется, взгляд рассевается, а мыслями он уже далеко отсюда. Но несмотря на это, руки чётко выполняют каждый стежок, повторяя манипуляции монотонно, без единой ошибки.  
  
Вонхо проникается к доку Джину ещё большей симпатией. Профессионалы в его глазах всегда были на особом месте. На таких как Док Джин, Шону и Генри Лау держится этот грёбанный мир. Хотел бы он однажды стать таким же в глазах своей дочери.  
  
— Вонхо, — вяло шепчет Чангюн, медленно приходя в себя. — Мне послышалось или ты назвал себя моим парнем?  
— О чём ты? Мы ведь уже полгода как вместе, — Вонхо надеется, что его скудных актёрских способностей будет достаточно, как и мозгов Чангюна, чтобы правильно расценить ситуацию.  
— Точно, — он слабо улыбается. — Ты мне так долго не давался, что я до сих пор не верю своему счастью.  
— Очаровательно, — хмыкает Джин и заканчивает последний стежок. — Просто обгадиться можно.

 


	6. Long Day

Кто бы сказал Вонхо, нахуя он вообще начал этот цирк? Зачем представился парнем Чангюна? Зачем навещает его каждый день перед работой? Слишком много  _«зачем»_ , и ни одного  _«потому что»_. Это Вонхо убивает. Его убивает необходимость играть влюблённых для Дока Джина. И пусть тот чрезвычайно лояльно отнёсся к ним, в отличии от косо смотрящих медсестёр, обманывать его Вонхо было не приятно. Он чувствовал себя грязным, словно его с головой окунули в болото.  
  
Зато Чангюн ловил со всей этой ситуации кайф. Это было видно невооружённым взглядом, когда Вонхо заходил в его палату. Конечно, незадачливого бармена навещали и другие коллеги, и Кихён в том числе, но всё же такое счастливое лицо у него было только при виде Вонхо. Вот только не понятно, то ли он великолепный актёр, по которому Оскар плачет, то ли он и не притворяется вовсе.  
  
Неловкость — вот что испытывал Вонхо на протяжении этих дней. Он старался посещать Чангюна в обществе кого-нибудь, чтобы лишний раз не оставаться наедине в этой неловкой тишине.  
  
— Чангюн, — палату оглушает крик Момо. Вонхо уже в который раз удивляется такому проявлению эмоций своей дочери, которая никогда не кричит, не капризничает и вообще ведёт себя как взрослая. Но всё это забывается, когда девочка видит в поле своего зрения этого пацана. Вот и сейчас она, вырвав ладошку из руки своего папы, с разбега врезается в Чангюна. Вонхо делает глубокий вдох, усмиряя свою ревность и пытается выдавить из себя улыбку. Судя по взволнованному взгляду Чангюна, он с треском провалился.  
  
— Привет, Момо, — Чангюн морщится, когда случайно тревожит рану. Он уже достаточно восстановился после потери крови, и вполне может продолжить лечение на дому. Док Джин собирается выписать его завтра утром. Это должно радовать, потому что болеть он всегда терпеть не мог, но не радует, ведь придется прекратить весь этот фарс, а он так привык к этому.  
  
Момо что-то шепчет ему на ухо, прикрывшись ладошкой. Шепчет долго и упорно, а Вонхо приходится лишь наблюдать за этим. И когда они успели сблизиться настолько, что у них появились секреты от него?  
 _Обидно._  
  
— Эм, Вонхо, — мнётся Чангюн и Вонхо понимает, что сказанное ему очень не понравится. — Не мог бы ты оставить нас одних?  
— Пожалуйста, пап, — добивает контрольным выстрелом прямо в сердце его дочь. На негнущихся ногах Вонхо выходит из палаты и приваливается к противоположной стене. Ноги не держат, а в голове полный вакуум. Он ничего не понимает. И не хочет понимать.  
С каких пор его доченьке ближе посторонний человек, чем собственный отец? Эти угнетающие мысли режут лучше бензопилы.  
  
— Где же я так проебался? — шепчет он, уже сидя на полу. Судорожно пытается припомнить, когда он мог потерять доверие Момо. Может он её обидел чем-то и поэтому она не хочет с ним делиться? Или она наоборот жалуется Чангюну на него?  
  
— Вонхо, — Док Джин опускается рядом, заметив того в коридоре. Его состояние Джину сразу не понравилось, слишком уж подавленным и убитым он выглядел. — Что случилось?  
  
У Джина куча дел, неотложные пациенты, недописанные отчеты и недоеденный кекс в ординаторской, а он тут сидит на плитке и пытается выведать причины подавленного состояния Вонхо, который, на минуточку, даже не его пациент! Джин ругает себя, но оставить его в таком состоянии тоже не может. И пусть кексик подождёт.  
  
— Я плохой отец.  
— У тебя есть ребенок? Вот это новость. Ты не упоминал про ребенка, — они уже давно перешли на «ты», опустив все формальности. И пусть Джин был старше на пять лет, он настоял, на неформальном общении.  
  
За время пребывания Чангюна в больнице, Вонхо сблизился с его лечащим врачом. Первое впечатление профессионала своего дела лишь укрепилось, когда Вонхо узнал Джина получше. Он оказался весьма заботливым и добрым человеком, который несмотря на строгий вид, пытался помочь своим пациентам всем, чем только можно. Его любовь к своей работе вызывала уважение, укрепляя образ добропорядочного врача с золотыми руками. Кто знает, может это впечатление лишь результат стресса, в котором пребывал Вонхо эту неделю и всё это лишь маска Доктора? Как бы то ни было, он надеется, что и за пределами больницы Джин остаётся таким же.  
  
— Дочь, ей четыре года, — поясняет Вонхо. — Привёл её повидать Чангюна, потому что долго скрывать его состояние от неё не мог, а они начали шушукаться и попросили меня выйти, — рассказывает и сам своим словам до сих пор не верит. — Меня выставили за дверь.  
  
— Разве это плохо? Знаешь, есть вещи, которые дети не могут рассказать своим родителям, по себе говорю, — Джин роется в карманах халата, пытаясь найти хоть что-нибудь, чем можно перекусить. Старая мятная конфета, подаренная одной из пациенток — единственный вариант. — Проще рассказать постороннему человеку. А в твоём случае всё вообще в ажуре, ведь твой Чангюн не станет скрывать от тебя что-то касающееся твоей дочери.  
  
 _Мой Чангюн?_  
  
— Пусть поговорят, — продолжает Джин, не обращая внимание на выпавшего из реальности Вонхо. Вот так просто, одной фразой он выбил у него всю почву из-под ног. — Потом у Чангюна всё разузнаешь и примешь соответствующие меры.  
  
Телефонный звонок прерывает речь Джина, взглянув на экран телефона, он широко улыбается, и показывает фото контакта.  
  
— Тот, который тоже Хосок, — поясняет он и поднимается. — Прости, мне необходимо ответить, мы давно не виделись.  
  
— Ничего, спасибо за беседу, — на автомате отвечает Вонхо, хотя единственная фраза, которую он запомнил, это  _«твой Чангюн»_ , повторяемую мозгом на репите. И с каждым повтором это звучит всё более правильно.  
  
Вонхо устало прикрывает глаза. Ему снова страшно, потому что ему нравится как это звучит.  
  


***

  
— О чем вы тогда разговаривали? — как бы между прочим спрашивает Вонхо у сидящего на пассажирском сидении Чангюна. Он старается выглядеть менее заинтересованным, чем это есть на самом деле, но навряд ли это у него выходит. Всю ночь он мучился вопросами и предположениями, разыграл самые плохие варианты, но так и не приблизился к ответам. Момо отмалчивается, на все попытки Вонхо поговорить об этом собирает все карандаши и уходит к Хёнвону.  
  
 _Чангюн. Хёнвон. Да кто угодно, но только не родной отец!_  
  
— Не думаю, что ты должен волноваться об этом…  
— Давай я сам буду решать, волноваться мне или нет, — более резко, чем надеется говорит Вонхо. — Выкладывай!  
— Её обижают.  
— Что? — Вонхо резко тормозит, не обращая внимания на сигналящие машины. Чангюн в ужасе упирается руками в приборную панель, избегая удара, шокировано смотрит на водителя и мысленно материт его. — Кто?!  
— Только спокойнее, не надо нервничать, — выставляет руки перед собой Чангюн в качестве примирения. — Не надо действовать необдуманно…  
— Чангюн, — рычит Вонхо, а у Чангюна от этого рыка внутренности сводит спазм. Умеет он наводить ужас, когда хочет. Хотя в данный момент, это скорее всего рефлекс. Страшно представить, каким он может быть, когда целенаправленно кого-то пытается напугать.  
— Дети в садике задирают её, она просила совет.  
— Но почему она не спросила меня? — он в ярости ударяет руль автомобиля.  
— Вот поэтому и не спрашивала, боялась, что ты будешь так реагировать и, видимо, не зря.  
— Я этот садик разнесу, — Вонхо мысленно представляет в мельчайших подробностях, как высказывает директору всё, что о ней думает. Если нужно будет, он до министерства образования дойдёт, но это безобразие недопустимо! А ведь дети ещё даже в школу не пошли, а уже задирают друг друга. Страшно представить, что будет, когда они подрастут. Если дети не умеют себя вести в таком возрасте, это вина исключительно их недоумков родителей!  
— А вот это категорически делать не советую, — Чангюн с сожалением смотрит на руль, который жалостливо скрипит под ладонями Вонхо — так сильно он его схватил. Ярость Вонхо была настолько осязаема, что трудно было дышать. Он сейчас настолько взвинчен, что любое слово, любое движение — взорвётся. И тогда не ясно останется ли Чангюн цел и невредим, или падёт жертвой ударной волны. — Это всего лишь дети. Рано или поздно Момо столкнётся с плохими людьми, — Чангюн чувствовал себя сапёром, шагающим по минному полю. — Ты не сможешь защитить её ото всех.  
— Защищу!  
— Мне бы такого отца как ты, — грустно шепчет Чангюн. Это фраза вырывается у него прежде, чем он соображает, надеется быть не услышанным, но Вонхо всё прекрасно слышит. И эта тоска в голосе пацана усмиряет бурю внутри. Вонхо вновь вспоминает, что мир крутиться не вокруг него и его дочери.  
— Отстойное детство?  
— Пожалуй, я выйду здесь, — Чангюн отворачивается и, прежде чем Вонхо успевает его перехватить, скрывается в толпе. Вонхо же недоумевает. Только что этот дерзкий упёртый парень открылся перед ним с совершенно другой, ранимой стороны.  
  
Былая ярость окончательно спала на нет.  
Им Чангюн загадка.  
— И я тебя разгадаю, — он заводит двигатель и въезжает в поток машин.


	7. Long-awaited Night

— Когда я соглашался на твоё приглашение, я думал мы будем пить что-то покрепче чая без сахара, — ворчит Кихён накладывая в свою тарелку большой кусок шоколадного торта.  
— Здесь дети, какое бухло? — поднимает бровь Хёнвон и ревниво смотрит на уменьшающийся в размерах торт.  
  
Все разом поворачиваются в сторону Момо, которая молча поедает свой кусок и не обращает на взрослых никакого внимания. Ей вообще, кажется, всё равно на то, что сегодня у неё день рождения. Вонхо тяжело вздыхает, ведь он так старался сделать ей настоящий праздник. Но, видимо, дочь вся в него пошла. Он никогда не отмечал этот день, да и за праздник его вовсе не считал. Это была его личная вендетта, и Вонхо никак не ожидал, что его неприязнь перенимет дочка. Она ведь ребёнок, и должна с нетерпением ждать этого дня.  
  
— Кажется моя дочь сломалась, — шепчет Вонхо, оглядываясь на своих друзей. Он пригласил их, потому что из детей некого было приглашать, а праздновать вдвоём за эти годы слишком приелось.  
  
В груди ныло от осознания того, что у Момо нет друзей. Она одинока. И, к сожалению, Вонхо никак не может помочь. Да и она сама по-прежнему отмалчивается, предпочитая говорить на эти темы исключительно с Чангюном.  
  
— Слишком взрослая для своего возраста, — соглашается Шону, единственный, кто не притронулся к праздничному торту. И вообще он согласился только из-за Кихёна, который в добровольно-принудительном порядке попросил составить ему компанию. Шону абсолютно не умел вести себя с детьми — это факт. Своим внушающим видом он пугал детишек, на глаза которых сразу наворачивались слёзы при его приближении. После особо впечатлительных детских истерик, Шону прекратил все попытки наладить контакт с этой капризной частью населения.  
  
— Ей просто неуютно в компании взрослых дядек, — с набитым ртом заявляет Кихён.  
— Может не будем говорить о ней так, словно её здесь нет? — Хёнвон принимает вызов Кихёна и дальше в разговоре они не участвуют, на скорость поедая торт. Вонхо и Шону с интересом и толикой отвращения наблюдают за этим противостоянием. Лица измазаны, рты забиты до отвала, но упорству этих двоих позавидует любой спортсмен.  
  
Вонхо смеётся, когда парни пытаются всё набитое пережевать. Если бы ему пять лет назад сказали, что он и компания будут сидеть дома, пить чай с тортиком, он бы покрутил пальцем у виска и послал сумасшедшего нахуй. Неужели это и есть взросление? Когда желание выспаться превышает желание кутить всю ночь напролёт?  
  
— Ничья, — выносит свой вердикт Момо, которая взяла на себя роль судьи этого поединка.  
  
В дверь звонят.  
  
— Ты кого-то ещё звал? — Хёнвон пытается оттереть пятно крема на своей толстовке, делая этим только хуже.  _Стоп, разве это не моя?_ Вонхо с грустью смотрит на предмет гардероба и понимает, что толстовку уже не спасти.  _К чёрту, пусть сам_ _теперь_ _носит._  
  
— А ты открывать не торопишься, — хмыкает Чангюн, по-хозяйски обходя вставшего в дверях Вонхо и проходя в общую комнату.  _Даже обувь не снял!_  
  
— А ты я вижу уже прописался у нас? — кричит тому вдогонку, виновато глядя на соседку, замершую в конце коридора. — Извините, мы тут день рождения празднуем.  
  
Вонхо поспешно закрыл дверь, не желая вступать с этой девушкой в беседу — она его пугала. И, вроде, бы красивая, дружелюбная и приветливая, но было что-то в ней отталкивающее, он не мог объяснить причину своей неприязни.  
  
Когда он вернулся с ещё одной чашкой чая для Чангюна, атмосфера в комнате претерпела колоссальные изменения. Больше не было неловкого смеха и выдавленных через силу улыбок, смеялись все искренне — кроме Шону конечно, он просто спрятался за чашкой чая.  _Но я-то знаю, что ты умеешь улыбаться!_  
  
Воспользовавшись тем, что все были увлечены очередной историей Чангюна, Вонхо украдкой рассматривал его. Этот парень умел находить общий язык. Сколько ему понадобилось времени, чтобы растормошить унылую «вечеринку»? Пять минут, что заваривался чай? Впечатляет. И как Вонхо раньше не замечал этого? Чангюн ведь и не плохой парень вовсе, а он так грубил ему вначале. Самому теперь стыдно от своих поступков. Как не пытался он себя оправдать, получалось не очень.  
  
Момо улыбалась, обнимая плюшевого Гутедаму*, видимо, подарок Чангюна. Вонхо впервые не воспринимал его близость к Момо в штыки. Теперь это казалось более чем правильным.  
  


***

  
Хёнвон был крайне возмущён, ведь вещей Чангюна в его квартире с каждым днём становилось всё больше. Началось всё со сменной одежды, которую тот «случайно» забыл у них, и всё никак не мог забрать. Постепенно появилась его личная кружка, полотенце, и даже зубная щётка. А беспорядка стало в два раза больше, ведь Чангюн оказался таким же грязнулей как и Вонхо!  
  
Хёнвон откровенно не понимал, что парень забыл в его доме.  _Давайте ещё и Шону с_ _Кихёном_ _позовём! Чего мелочиться?!_  
  
Его квартира и так свинарник, который он не успевает убирать, так ещё и готовить вдвое больше нужно.  _На них продуктов не напасёшься!_  Стало привычным делом готовить и на Чангюна тоже. Он регулярно наведывался в гости, не редко оставаясь допоздна.  
  
— Между вами что-то есть? — спросил в лоб Хёнвон Вонхо. Тот непонимающе нахмурил брови, соображая, кого тот имеет в виду.  
— Не понимаю о чём ты, — попытался улизнуть со скользкой темы. Не получилось. Хёнвон когда хочет бывает той ещё занозой.  
— А то я не вижу этих взглядов, которыми вы обмениваетесь, пока, как вы думаете, никто не видит.  
— Нет никаких взглядов, — врёт, ещё как есть. Он и сам заметил. Вот только не знает, что с этим делать, пытается игнорировать, но выходит плохо.  
— Вонхо, ну увлёкся ты мальчиками, что в этом такого?  
— Я отец, какие мальчики!  
  
Хёнвон широко улыбается, ведь Вонхо так легко поддаётся его манипуляциям.  
  
— В общем, либо ты переезжаешь к нему, либо съезжаю я. Не собираюсь слушать ваши стоны по ночам.  
— Он просто ходит в гости к Момо, он ей нравится.  
— И не только ей.  
— Да и не навязывался он на ночёвки.  
— Пока что.  
  


***

  
Хёнвон как в воду глядел. Уже в следующий вечер Чангюн попросился переночевать у них. В горле Вонхо моментально пересохло, а голову наполнили не самые целомудренные мысли, всё-таки намёки друга делали своё дело. Вонхо всё больше думал о сексе… о сексе с Чангюном.  _Стыд-то какой_.  
  
— Я могу спать на диване, хён, — продолжал тем временем парень, выглядел он слишком вымотанным, под глазами пролегли глубокие тени. Даже Хёнвона не оставил равнодушным.  
— Повезло тебе, у меня были планы на эту ночь, так что никому мучиться на диване не придётся, — хмыкает он, глядя на испуганное лицо Вонхо.  _Он что, собирается оставить нас одних? Ты не можешь так со мной поступить!_  — Вонхо старательно посылал взглядом просьбу о помощи, но Хёнвон то ли не понял его, то ли не хотел понимать. Лишь подмигнул Чангюну и, щёлкнув замком снаружи, направился на встречу с упёртым ди-джеем. Уж сегодня он точно должен согласиться!  
  
Момо уже давно спала на кровати, а Вонхо нервно поглядывал на зевающего Чангюна. Он был чертовски мил, и в таком заспанном состоянии выглядел ещё моложе. Вонхо чувствовал себя грёбанным педофилом, потому что даже таким он будоражил его сознание.  
  
— Так вы с Хёнвоном спите на одной кровати? — нарушает Чангюн тишину.  
— Да.  
— И это тебя не смущает? Спать в одной кровати с парнем?  
 _Что за провокационные вопросы?_  
— Ну, мы спим под разными одеялами, — Вонхо наблюдает за тем как растягиваются губы Чангюна в улыбке. В полумраке его лицо выглядит ещё более привлекательно. И соблазнительно.  
  
 _ **А что, если…**_  
 _Прекрати об этом думать!_  
 ** _Но ведь он так близко, лишь руку протяни._**  
 _Нет, я сказал!_  
  
Не известно, сколько бы продлились внутренние терзания Вонхо со своими желаниями, если бы Чангюн не прервал их взгляды.  
  
— Тогда у нас проблема, — он замирает в дверях спальни.  
— Какая? — Вонхо заглядывает внутрь и осматривает растерзанное одеяло Хёнвона. Поверх этого безобразия спит Монстр. Как он мог забыть о несчастном корги, которого они подобрали, гуляя по парку? Этот гадёныш оказался чертовски неуправляемым и гиперактивным щенком, который не поддавался дрессировке, но был слишком очаровательным, чтобы рука поднялась отдать его в приют.  
— Кажется, мы спим под одним одеялом.


	8. Frank Night

Как и ожидалось у Вонхо была бессонная ночь. Сердце стучало как сумасшедшее от вынужденной близости, а мысли о теле рядом никак не хотели покидать его голову. Зато Чангюн, как только его голова коснулась подушки, моментально уснул. Вот уж кому было всё равно.  _Счастливчик._  Может всё это взаимное притяжение только в голове Вонхо и для Чангюна он всего лишь хён? И Вонхо впору порадоваться этому факту, вздохнуть с облегчением, ведь он накручивает себя, мучается в этом непостоянстве уже два месяца. Но вот сердце упрямо ныло и болело, желало быть любимым, и чтобы все происходящее оказалось именно тем, чем кажется.  
  
Вонхо лежал на спине, прижатый с одной стороны Момо, а с другой Чангюном, который уткнулся лицом в плечо и бессовестно дрых. Их тихое дыхание успокаивало и Вонхо боялся лишний раз пошевелиться, лишь бы не разбудить и не нарушать эту идиллию. Вот только спина ужасно затекла от длительного лежания в одном положении.  
  
— Да перевернись ты уже, — сонно бормочет Чангюн.  _Откуда он узнал?_ _И как давно не спит?_  Пользуясь пробуждением парня, Вонхо поворачивается к тому спиной и сгребает Момо в охапку. Чувствует, как сзади прижимаются ближе, а рука Чангюна обнимает за талию. Дыхание парня выравнивается — он снова спит.  
  
 _Как он так может?_  — Вонхо обливается потом, сердце продолжает свои попытки выпрыгнуть из груди, а этот уже умудрился заснуть. —  _Неужели его ни капли не смущает прижиматься вот так ко мне?_  — рука Чангюна такая горячая… такая же горячая как и его дыхание.  _— Боже, позволь мне отключиться, наконец!_  
  
Наверное, этой ночью боги были на его стороне, потому что долгожданный сон под утро, но всё-таки пришёл. Снился ему океан, над которым собрались грозовые тучи, готовые вот-вот разразится громом и молниями. Океан не был спокоен. С каждой волной все ближе подбирался к Вонхо, стоящему на берегу. Было страшно, ведь он совершенно один, и никто не протянет руку помощи, когда океан поглотит его. Первый раскат грома вынуждает вздрогнуть. Становится так темно, что с трудом можно разглядеть горизонт — вдали уже вовсю идет ливень. Вспышка молнии освещает ненадолго, но этого достаточно, чтобы Вонхо увидел Момо, слишком близко подошедшую к кромке воды. Волна уже почти достигла малышки, которая даже не замечает опасности, невинно улыбается ему и машет рукой. Вонхо срывается с места, бежит к ней и пытается кричать, но лёгкие сдавило от страха за дочь. Воздуха не хватает. И времени добежать тоже. Он не успеет.  
  
Вонхо просыпается оттого, что его кто-то крепко сжимает в объятиях. Он обливается потом, пытаясь унять сердце и выровнять дыхание. Давно ему не снились кошмары. Раньше он был в том месте один, и волна неизбежно утягивала его с собой в бескрайние воды. Теперь Момо тоже была там, и это сделало кошмар в сотни раз ужаснее. Вонхо никогда ничего не боялся, но с появлением дочери страх сковывал его каждый день. Он боялся за неё. Боялся не успеть.  
  
Как всё-таки приоритеты меняются с рождением детей.  
  
— Дыши, — Чангюн прижимает его к себе, гладит по спине. — Дыши со мной.  
  
Вонхо пытался сосредоточиться на спокойном дыхании Чангюна. Постепенно их дыхание выравнивается, теперь они дышат в унисон.  
  
— Папа? — Момо взволнованно смотрит на отца, обнимая того.  
— Всё хорошо, малышка, — он выбирается из объятий Чангюна, которые больше не будоражат и заставляют нервничать, а наоборот успокаивают. — Просто сон плохой приснился, — Вонхо целует дочку в макушку и укладывает. — Поспи ещё.  
— Я буду на балконе, — шепчет на ухо Чангюн и выходит. Вонхо ему благодарен, сейчас ему хочется побыть наедине с той, ради которой он живет.  
  


***

  
— Прохладно, — замечает Вонхо, выходя на балкон. Чангюн стоит в шортах и майке, курит. — Эй, тебе не рановато ли? — укрывает одеялом, которое захватил с собой из спальни, и отбирает сигарету. Курит сам. Привкус табака неприятно оседает во рту.  
  
Вонхо бросил курить, когда родилась Момо. Чувство заботы обострилось настолько, что он бросил все пагубные привычки и опасные развлечения, вроде ночных уличных гонок. Весь мир его завертелся вокруг этого маленького комочка, неспособного самостоятельно о себе позаботиться.  
  
— Ты кричал, — Чангюн даже не возмущается по поводу отобранной сигареты, не предъявляет претензии по поводу того, что он уже совершеннолетний и вправе сам решать. Он просто стоит и рассматривает соседние здания, освещаемые тусклым светом фонарей. На улице тихо и безлюдно, не слышно шума автомобилей, да и откуда им взяться в этом спальном районе?  
  
— Плохой сон.  
— Хочешь поговорить об этом?  
— Нет.  
  
Они стоят так еще долгое время, пока Вонхо не окоченевает окончательно. Чангюн замечает дрожь и притягивает слабо сопротивляющегося Вонхо к себе, накрывает одеялом.  
  
— Так ведь теплее, да? — щекочет ухо своим шепотом.  
— Да, — слабо соглашается Вонхо и старательно смотрит в другую сторону, стараясь не замечать прожигающий взгляд Чангюна. Получается плохо, потому что он физически его чувствует на себе.  _И как только дыру в моем затылке до сих пор не прожег?_  
  
Идти обратно совершенно не хочется. Кажется, словно время остановилось, а мир сузился до узкого круга вокруг них. И так уютно было в нем, так спокойно, что Вонхо был готов поделиться всем, выложить все как на духу, открыться, но его по-прежнему что-то останавливало. Он понимал, что боязнь довериться и положиться на кого-нибудь, тянется за ним ещё из детства, когда родители отказались от него. Так же он понимал, что не все люди так ужасны и бессердечны как они, но всё равно не мог переступить через себя.  
  
— Я рос в том же детском доме, — неожиданно говорит Чангюн, — только я там жил задолго до того, как ты перешёл, — Вонхо задерживает дыхание от такого откровения, не зная, как отреагировать. — Знаешь, я долгое время наблюдал за тобой, но не решался подойти, ведь ты был таким задирой, да при том ещё и намного старше. Постоянно ходил в кругу своих прислужников и насмехался над младшими, — он вздохнул, с головой окунаясь в не очень приятные воспоминания. — Я всё равно хотел дружить с тобой. Однажды даже подошёл, но ты лишь посмеялся надо мной, натравив своих псов.  
  
— Прости, — единственное, что смог выдавить из себя Вонхо. Как бы не пытался он вспомнить Чангюна ничего не получалось. Вонхо был гадким и мерзким ребенком, который свою обиду на родителей, вымещал на невинных детях, которые были младше и слабее, которые не могли ответить ему. Их, обиженных и униженных, было настолько много, что образ Чангюна тонул в потоке смазанных лиц. Вонхо было отвратительно вспоминать былого себя. Казалось, образы Вонхо-прошлого и Вонхо-настоящего — два совершенно разных человека, связанных между собой лишь внешностью.  
  
 _Как же стыдно._  
  
— Всё в порядке, это было мне хорошим уроком, — усмехнулся Чангюн своим мыслям. — Ты должен знать обо мне кое-что.  
— Что? — спрашивает Вонхо.  
— Я злопамятный, — шепчет прямо в губы прежде, чем поцеловать. — И своё наказание ты ещё получишь.  
  
 _Уже получил_ , — думает Вонхо, углубляя поцелуй. —  _Ведь я влюбился в тебя_.


	9. Embarrassing Day

На следующее утро Чангюн, не задавая лишних вопросов, собрался и ушёл.  _Даже не позавтракал._ Вонхо был смущён и растерян, с запозданием отвечал на вопросы Момо, и испортил завтрак, подпалив его. Неугомонный корги носился под ногами только усугубляя ситуацию.  _Чёрт меня дёрнул забрать его._ _Надо срочно что-то делать с ним, а то от квартиры ничего не останется._  
  
Эта ночь стала откровением, по сути Вонхо признал свои чувства, а Чангюн просто взял и ушёл. Ничего не сказал.  _И как это расценивать? Как плевок в душу?_  Ему срочно нужно было отвлечься от этих мыслей иначе рискует утонуть в них.  
  
— Чем хочешь заняться? — спрашивает он у Момо в надежде занять себя чем-нибудь.  
— Съездим на море?  
— Нет, — слишком резко отвечает Вонхо. Впечатления о пережитом ночном кошмаре всё ещё свежи. — Только не туда.  
— Тогда я бы поела пиццу.  
— Значит пицца, — улыбается он и собирает вещи. Корги тоже приходиться взять с собой, потому что в одиночестве он разнесет эту квартиру.  
  
 _Надо ему кличку придумать что ли… А то все корги, да корги._  
  
Уже давно у них не выходило вместе провести целый день. Ночная работа уже не казалась такой же привлекательной как раньше. Она выматывала, выжимая из Вонхо последние соки. Домой он приходит уставшим и не способным уделить дочери достаточно внимания. И пусть Момо не обижалась, он все равно чувствовал себя виноватым перед ней.  
  
 _За какие заслуги она моя дочь?_  — не перестанет спрашивать у небес и благодарить за этот подарок. Если говорить честно, то в первые дни после того как Акира сказала, что беременна, Вонхо собирался сбежать, снять с себя ответственность. И он почти это сделал, вот только Хичоль остановил. Кто мог подумать, что этот человек, устраивающий оргии и руководящий преступным бизнесом, способен образумить молодого юнца?  
  
 _— Позволь мне обрисовать будущее этого ребенка, —_ _Хичоль_ _достает косяк из своего портсигара и даёт его_ _Вонхо_ _. — Ты сбежишь сейчас, она попытается скинуть эту ответственность на кого-то другого. Ничего не получится, потому что найти такого идиота не просто. С большой вероятностью она сделает аборт. Но всё же есть шанс, что эта ненормальная его оставит, родит, и на одного несчастного ребенка будет больше. Ты хочешь, чтобы твой ребенок умер или страдал так же как и ты?_  
  
 _— Он может быть и не мой, — мямлит_ _Вонхо_ _, он уже не так уверен в своем решении._  
  
 _— Твой, —_ _Хичоль_ _выдыхает дым прямо ему в лицо, из-за чего глаза начинают слезиться. — Я знаю это наверняка._  
  
Тогда он не стал расспрашивать Кима, и выяснять причину этого уверенного заявления. Вонхо вспомнил своё детство и все те трудности, через которые ему пришлось пройти. Он не хотел той же участи для своего ребенка. То, что Сана, родив, сразу же сбежит он знал задолго до родов. Просто она была слишком ветреной и не хотела обременять себя. Она даже не пыталась изображать счастливую семью. Чувствовала ли она связь с ребенком? Или Вонхо любит малышку сразу за двоих родителей? Держа её маленькую ладошку в своей руке, он не мог представить своей жизни без неё.  
  
Корги неожиданно дернул за поводок и со всей своей силы потянул в сторону парка, заливая многолюдную улицу своим лаем.  
  
— И откуда в нем столько сил? — Вонхо пытается справится с неуправляемым животным.  
— Лимончелло! — слышится вдалеке басистый крик.  _Лимончелло_ _?_.  
  
К ним поспешно приближается молодой парень, таща за собой маленького мальчика, еле передвигающего ногами. Поводок не выдерживает натиска собаки и рвется, придавая корги ускорения. Парень со счастливой улыбкой раскрывает руки, позволяя собаке с разбега врезаться в него. Ни один миллиметр лица не остается сухим, корги как сумасшедший вылизывает его.  
  
— Фу, — кривится Момо.  
— Согласен, — Вонхо вспоминает где был этот язык и что ел.  
  
Парень, наконец, обращает внимание на стоящих возле него Вонхо и Момо. Хмурится и приказывает корги сидеть.  _Его ты слушаешься, гадёныш?_  
  
— Мы его нашли в парке, ошейника на нём не было, поэтому мы его приютили, — начинает почему-то оправдываться Вонхо, он ведь ничего не сделал такого, так почему чувство вины скребет в груди?  
— Хосок? Шин Хосок? — незнакомец внимательно рассматривает его и от этого взгляда Вонхо не по себе.  
— Мы знакомы?  
— Ну у тебя и память короткая, раз своего старого друга забыл, — дуется парень, сложив руки на груди. Вонхо действительно пытается вспомнить, но всё тщетно, образ незнакомца никак в памяти всплывать не хочет.  
— А так вспомнишь? — парень растягивает губы в широкой улыбке. Вонхо с удивлением рассматривает глубокие ямочки на его щеках.  
— Ли Чжухон?  
— Мои ямочки незабываемы! — улыбается уже более искренне и впечатывает Вонхо в свои объятия. — Давно не виделись! Куда пропал и что это за очаровательная леди рядом с тобой? — он обращает внимание на Момо, присаживаясь рядом с ней на корточки.  
— Это Момо, — неожиданно для всех сообщает мальчик, о котором все и забыли уже.  
— А ты откуда знаешь? — недоумевает Чжухон.  
— Мы ходим в один садик, — поясняет Момо и прячется за ногу Вонхо. Неужели это один из тех, кто задирает его малышку? Инстинкты защитника обостряются, и хочется выяснить всю правду. Но он обещал Чангюну не горячится, поэтому, сделав глубокий вдох, предлагает зайти в кафе.  
  
Они заказывают огромную пиццу, большую часть которой съедает Чжухон. Вонхо и забыл уже о своём школьном друге, у которого вместо желудка чёрная дыра.  _И как не толстеет только?_ _Душу дьяволу продал что ли?_  Разговор плавно перетекает с темы на тему, им было что вспомнить и обсудить. Семья Чжухона за эти годы смогла поднять свой статус и стала уважаемой в узких кругах. Большие деньги вопреки ожиданиям нисколько не испортили Чжухона, который всегда упорно добивался всего своим трудом. Эта черта в нем очень нравилась Вонхо, который считал его примером для подражания. В школе они оба были задирами, но вот только это не мешало Чжухону быть отличником и капитаном баскетбольной команды. Для Вонхо всегда было загадкой, почему тот общается с ним, детдомовским двоечником с сомнительным будущим.  
  
Но, кажется, Чжухона этот факт биографии друга никогда не волновал. Они дружили, потому что он считал Вонхо своим братом. По только ему понятной причине он всегда оберегал того, и следил, чтобы его проказы не заходили слишком далеко. И Чжухон действительно считал, что их дружба на века, пока Вонхо однажды не исчез. Из школы. Из жизни Чжухона.  
  
— Я ведь тогда долго переживал, — признается Чжухон, набив желудок до отвала. — Всё боялся, что ты валяешься где-то под мостом с ножом в спине.  
— Дети, — шикает на него Вонхо, но Момо всё равно на разговоры двух взрослых, у нее более интересная игра в гляделки с мальчиком напротив. Вонхо впервые видит в глазах своей дочери такое упорство и нежелание уступать. Мальчик же, оказавшийся племянником Чжухона, смело принял её условия игры, игнорируя большое пирожное, стоящее перед ним. — Мои родители вспомнили о моём существовании, и захотели вернуть. Я был другого мнения.  
— И решил сбежать? Тебе не кажется, что это слишком опрометчиво? Мог бы меня предупредить, — он лениво перемешивает трубочкой свой шоколадный коктейль.  
— Меньше знаешь, крепче спишь.  
— Дурак ты.  
— Ты не первый мне об этом говоришь.  
  
Дальше разговор потёк в более приятное русло, видимо, самый свой главный вопрос Чжухон озвучил, и ответ помог ему избавится от того груза, который он тянул за собой эти годы. Они обсуждали всё, от девушек, до работы. Вонхо с толикой зависти слушал о небольшом издательстве, которое купил Чжухон. Пока оно себя не окупает, но Ли не отчаивается, хотя бывают и депрессивные вечера, которые он скрашивает музыкой.  
  
— У меня есть друг, который тоже любит музыку, вам определённо будет о чём поговорить.  
— Сейчас я очень занят, но в ближайшее время позвони, — он записывает свой номер в телефонную книжку Вонхо. — С радостью приму твоё приглашение.  
— Знаешь, я всегда скучал, — признаётся Вонхо. — Ты был моим первым.  
— Что значит твоим первым? — по телу проходит дрожь, когда нагло пододвинув Вонхо, рядом присаживается Чангюн.  _А он тут откуда?_ _Да еще и смотрит так словно это я испортил только что начавшиеся отношения._  
— Ты откуда здесь?  
— Мимо проходил, — хмурится и взглядом требует объяснений.  _И что он себе там_ _навыпридумывал?_  Вонхо задумывается и, прокручивая разговор, понимает, как двусмысленно прозвучало его заявление.  
— Это мой школьный друг, Чжухон, — представляет притихшего друга. — Это Чангюн, мой…  
И вот тут то он понял, что попал, зажатый между двух огней. Как представить его? Парнем? Нет, к этому он ещё не готов. Другом или коллегой? Это однозначно его обидит.  
— Просто Чангюн, — Чангюн решает внутреннюю дилемму Вонхо, протягивая Чжухону ладонь.  
— Твой Чангюн? — приподнимает бровь тот, подмигивая покрасневшему Вонхо.  _Почему это так смущает?_  
— Мой, — шепчет, но сидящие за столиком его прекрасно слышат. Чангюн не может скрыть своей улыбки, он даже не ожидал, что услышать такое заявление от Вонхо настолько приятно.  
— Чангюн, а не ты ли тот отчаянный, прижавший директрису? — Чжухон вновь потянулся за куском уже холодной пиццы.  
— О чём он? — Чангюн заметно начинает нервничать и отводит взгляд.  
— Я лишнего сболтнул? — Чжухон правильно понимает загнанный взгляд паренька и испытующий Вонхо. — Наверное, мы пойдём.  
— Сидеть, — Чжухон не смеет ослушаться. — Рассказывай.  
— Да нечего рассказывать, все знали, что директриса садика не чиста на руку, но никто не мог эту стерву прижучить. Вытягивала деньги из моей сестры, якобы на ремонт спален, а сама себе в карман клала, — Чжухон с силой сжимает стакан. — Этот парниша долго там отирался, всё вынюхивал. А потом она резко прекратила все свои манипуляции. Шантажируешь, да? — ухмыляется, глядя на Чангюна, в то время как тот мечтает провалиться сквозь землю. Он не хотел, чтобы Вонхо узнал о его вмешательстве в их с Момо размеренную жизнь.  
— И ты мне не говорил? — недоумевает Вонхо. Решение директора о возвращении Момо всегда казалось ему слишком неправильным. Теперь понятно почему.  
— Ты бы не принял моей помощи.  
— Спасибо.  
— Ты даже не наорёшь на меня? — удивляется Чангюн столь спокойной реакции.  
— А должен?  
  
Никогда Вонхо так счастлив ещё не был.

 


	10. Scary Night

Чангюн вновь исчез. В этот раз надолго. Его не было целую неделю, за которую у Вонхо появился целый клок седых волос. Он плохо спал и ел, работу выполнял на автомате, не реагировал на друзей и даже стыдно признать, забыл о Момо. Хёнвон взволнованно смотрел на друга, который теперь больше походил на зомби, чем на человека. Он видел, что у того что-то произошло, но Вонхо не шел на контакт, а помочь ему, не зная причины Хёнвон не мог. Лучшим решением было отвезти на время Момо к Шону и Кихёну. Они, в основном Кихён, с радостью приняли девочку, не задавая лишних вопросов, а Шону пообещал поговорить с Генри и выпросить для Вонхо небольшой отпуск.  
  
Все крайне переживали за состояние Вонхо, и ждали когда тот, наконец, примет их помощь.  
Дни сменяли ночи, а Чангюн всё не появлялся. Гадкий червяк страха пожирал изнутри, принося мучительную боль. Вонхо боялся, что с Чангюном что-то произошло. Мыслей о том, что парень просто сбежал, он даже не допускал, потому что был уверен в нем на все сто процентов. Оставался лишь один вариант — с ним что-то произошло.  
  
Вонхо на автомате поднимает трубку, даже не глядя на определить номера.  
  
 _—_ _Вонхо_ _? Это_ _Минхёк_ _, — почему-то шепчет в трубку приятный голос. Не сказать, что_ _Вонхо_ _был рад его услышать._ _Единственный, чей голос он жаждет услышать — голос Чангюна._  
— Чего тебе, — сухо отвечает, не желая разговаривать.  
 _— Ты должен приехать._  
— Я никому ничего не должен, в особенности тебе, — он понимает, что грубить не обязательно, но на другое Вонхо сейчас не способен.  
 _— Не обязательно так грубить, — шипит_ _Минхёк_ _. — Это касается твоего драгоценного_ _Чангюна_ _. Адрес я тебе скину._  
  
Вонхо моментально просыпается, словно ото сна, стоило прозвучать имени Чангюна. Он быстро одевается, ежеминутно проверяя телефон. Когда же приходит сообщение с долгожданным адресом, он выбегает из квартиры, игнорируя вопросительный взгляд Хёнвона. Все это время Вонхо проявлял лишь пессимизм и меланхолию, а такая резкая смена настроения, вынуждала занервничать.  
  
— Ну хоть сдвинулся с мёртвой точки, — шепчет Хёнвон, набирая номер Шону. Необходимо сообщить остальным. Возможно он уже готов принять их помощь.  
  
Вонхо в нетерпении ерзал на заднем сидении такси. За окном проносились улицы, полные людей, здания, освещённые неоновыми огнями.  _Слишком медленно._  Почему-то казалось, что он опаздывает, упускает драгоценное время. Как некстати вспомнился недавний кошмар, в котором помимо Момо теперь был Чангюн. И он снова не успел. Волна поглотила двух самых драгоценных для Вонхо людей и утащила в океан. Сейчас все выглядело именно так, вот только он не спит, а это реальность.  
  
Такси высадило его в не самом благополучном спальном районе. Вонхо пришлось поблуждать, прежде чем в лабиринте улочек он нашёл необходимый дом.  
Не слишком ли он опрометчиво поступает, приезжая в незнакомое место по просьбе незнакомого ему человека? Всё-таки Минхёку он не особо доверял.  
  
Додумать он не успел, дверь открылась являя Вонхо взлохмаченного Минхёка. Он не был похож на себя прежнего, на лице больше не играла дерзкая улыбка, а костюм не блистал изыском. Вонхо бы его и не узнал, если бы не татуировка руны с вязью замысловатого цветка на шее. Опуская приветствия Минхёк втянул Вонхо внутрь, наглухо закрывая дверь.  
  
— Он попытался украсть важную вещь у моей семьи, — начал Минхёк, спускаясь вниз. — Самоубийца. У клана Ли украсть невозможно, даже такому талантливому вору как Айэм.  
— Я не понимаю о чём ты, — Вонхо действительно не понимает о чем сейчас соловьём заливает Минхёк. Но когда тот отходит в сторону, открывая вид на избитого Чангюна, все посторонние мысли отходят на второй план. — Что произошло? — он осматривает избитое лицо, синяки и царапины, покрывающие все тело, боится прикоснуться лишний раз.  
— Не смог сбежать.  
— Откуда?  
— Будет правильнее спросить от кого. Я же сказал, что он попытался стащить важную вещь у моего брата, — нетерпеливо постукивает ногой Минхёк.  
— У твоего брата? Ли Донхэ твой брат? — складывает, наконец, два и два. Не может поверить, что такой человек как Минхёк, с его жизнерадостностью и дружелюбностью, может быть связан с криминалом, тем более быть братом Ли Донхэ. Той ночи оргии в «BlackSuit» Вонхо хватило, чтобы составить об этом человеке не самое лестное мнение. — Зачем ему это?  
— Заказал кто-то? — пожимает плечами. — Откуда мне вообще знать. Скажи спасибо, что я его от казни отмазал.  
  
Кровь отливает от лица — Вонхо понимает, что мог и не увидеть больше Чангюна. Это стало таким откровением. В это мгновение он окончательно и бесповоротно принял себя, Чангюна и свои чувства к нему.  
  
Раздаётся слабый стук в дверь и Минхёк уходит, оставив их вдвоём. Чангюн до сих пор без сознания. Его грудь медленно, но поднимается — это хорошо, значит жить будет. Вонхо осторожно берет его за руку и несильно сжимает, даёт понять, что рядом, что он не один.  
  
— О, Вонхо, — в дверях замирает Джин. Он так же растерян, переводит взгляд на больного и в мгновение ока оказывается рядом, оттесняет Вонхо, приступая к делу. — Не думал, что мы встретимся при таких обстоятельствах.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Он один из докторов, обслуживающих Кланы, — поясняет Минхёк, которого не удивляет знакомство этих двоих. — Пойду, покурю.  
— Лечишь преступников? — не верит Вонхо, наблюдая за его действиями. Всё такие же слаженные и профессиональные. Вот откуда это хладнокровие, видимо, и не такое видел за годы служения Кланам.  
— Лечу, — спокойно отвечает, и даже не стесняется этого небольшого факта своей биографии. — Осуждаешь?  
  
Вонхо задумался. А кто он такой, чтобы его осуждать? Сам чем лучше? Работает на такого же преступника, в клубе, промышляющем продажей наркотиков и проституцией, а его парень, как оказалось, знаменитый вор. Каждый выживает как может. Возможно у Джина просто не было другого варианта?  
  
— Нет, — уверенно отвечает он. — Хорошо, что ты здесь. Его я могу доверить только тебе.  
— Очаровательно, — хмыкает Джин, ощупывая голую грудь Чангюна. — Он легко отделался, не забудь сказать Минхёку спасибо. Зная методы воспитания и наказания клана Ли, смело говорю Чангюну очень повезло. Внутренних повреждений нет, незначительные ушибы, кости не сломаны, только плечо вывихнуто. Синяки, конечно, долго будут сходить. На сотрясение проверим, когда очнётся.  
— Спасибо, — Вонхо оседает прямо на бетонный пол и прислоняется к стене. Это будет длинная ночь.  
  
Подвал быстро наполняется запахами медицинских препаратов, вызывая приступы тошноты, но Вонхо терпит, не хочет оставлять Чангюна ни на минуту. Систематические движения Джина гипнотизируют и Вонхо предпочитает сосредоточиться на них. Получается неплохо, потому что Джин почти закончил, а он все еще в сознании и даже не выблевал весь свой желудок.  
  
Минхёк приходит пару раз, проверяет Вонхо и снова убегает курить — ему тоже неприятен запах медикаментов, слишком негативные воспоминания вызывают.  
  
— Тогда в больнице, я думал, что ваши отношения враньё, — нарушает тишину Джин. — Прости за мои мысли. Просто не бывает таких идеальных отношений как у вас.  
— Ты был прав, так что это ты прости нас, — Вонхо больше не видит смысла обманывать Джина. Он заслуживает правды. — И да, не бывает идеальных отношений.  
— Спасибо за честность, — он накладывает очередной стежок на лбу Чангюна.  _Останется шрам_. — Я так понял, ты был не в курсе, что он вор?  
— Всегда подозревал что-то такое, — хмыкает, благодаря разговору у него получается немного сбросить напряжение и расслабиться. Тело затекло, но он не спешил вставать. Холодная стена приятно освежала. — Слишком уж он бесшумный и ловкий. Но и предположить не мог, что он тот самый Айэм.  
  
Теперь понятно, где так часто пропадал Чангюн. И как ему удалось собрать компромат на директора садика.  _Как же я был слеп, не видя дальше собственного носа._.  
  
Про вора Айэма ходило множество слухов, некоторые, самые неправдоподобные типа того, что она может проходить сквозь стены, доходили и до Вонхо. Тогда он считал этого знаменитого вора не более чем просто выдумкой особо впечатлительных и обворованных. Но факт на глаза, вот он, лежит на кушетке, совсем юный и беззащитный. Не такой, каким описывает его молва.  _Робин Гуд чёртов._  
  
Запоздало Вонхо вспоминает о Айю, которая, как глава охраны клана Ли, должна была присутствовать при поимке Чангюна. От этого осознания приступ тошноты подкатывает с новой силой. Почему так горько? Хотя, они ведь с ней не друзья, и она ему ничего не должна. Он все понимает, но никогда не простит.  
  
Ближе к утру Чангюн открывает глаза. Вонхо готов петь дифирамбы богам за это чудо. Дав Джину сделать необходимые проверки, он присаживается на край кровати.  
  
— Сотрясение небольшое, скоро пройдёт. Выпишу пару медикаментов, они помогут быстрее прийти в норму, — он отрывает лист с рецептом и протягивает его Вонхо. — Я еще телефон свой написал. Я к твоим услугам, если понадобится помощь.  
— Спасибо, Джин, — искренне благодарит Вонхо удаляющегося доктора.  
  
Чангюн тяжело дышит, испуганно разглядывая не заплывшим глазом Вонхо, ждёт вердикта. Но тот не торопится с разговором, сверлит взглядом стену напротив, пытается подобрать нужные слова, но они застревают в глотке. Что сказать? Что он волновался? Чуть не умер от переживаний? Что он возмущён из-за лжи и недоверия? С чего начать?  
  
— Теперь у тебя есть я, — шепчет, потому что сил уже нет. Бессонная ночь и пережитый стресс делают своё дело. Он до сих пор в сознании только благодаря упрямству.  _Кажется я только что признал своё упрямство._ _—_ Ты больше не можешь исчезать вот так, ничего не сказав. И никаких секретов. О твоём призвании поговорим позже.  
  
И разговор будет не из лёгких, потому что Вонхо не готов рисковать его жизнью. Он постарается оградить его от этой опасной стороны. Попытается хотя бы. Будет не просто, ведь он такой же упрямец.  
  
— Да, папочка, — хмыкает Чангюн, мысленно благодаря за понимание и отсрочку неизбежного разговора. Тело болит, а мысли путаются. Ему бы поспать. Желательно вечность. Предпочтительно в объятиях Вонхо.  
— К вам тут гости, — вмешивается Минхёк, из-за спины которого выглядывают Шону и Хёнвон.  
— Такси заказывали? — улыбаются друзья.


	11. Hot Midnight

Изменений в отношениях между Чангюном и Вонхо не заметил разве что слепой. К постоянным подколам друзей Вонхо уже привык, старался пропускать их мимо ушей, но выходило не всегда. Взрывной характер давал о себе знать и единственным, кто мог остудить его пыл, был Чангюн. Они оказались весьма гармоничной парой, и вовремя останавливали друг друга, когда кто-то выходил за рамки. Откровением для Вонхо стало то, что про месть и наказание Чангюн нисколько не шутил.  
  
— Ты, вероятно, совсем слепой и глухой к тому же, раз не замечал, как он за тобой ходит, — смеется Кихён, протирая бокалы. — Я думал он твоё убийство замышляет. И серьезно переживал за твоё здоровье, когда видел его рядом с твоей выпивкой. Мало ли, подсыпал бы что-нибудь.  
— Гонишь, — не верит Вонхо с опаской поглядывая на помогающего Хенвону со светом Чангюна. — Я его ещё в первую ночь здесь невзлюбил из-за Момо, а потом он как бельмо на глазу постоянно ошивался рядом.  
— А кто говорит про сейчас? — выгибает бровь, насмешливо разглядывая озадаченного Вонхо. — Я ещё про твою работу танцором пять лет назад.  
— Что ты несёшь? Кто бы его в клуб пустил, сколько ему было? Четырнадцать?  
  
Хотя, теперь понятно кто открыл ему двери в преступный мир. Кто как не Ким Хичоль с его связями и нюхом на не огранённые алмазы?  
  
— Факт остаётся фактом, он крутился возле тебя и пакости устраивал.  
— Так почему ты мне не сказал ничего?  
— Чтобы ты его убил? — восклицает Кихён, со звоном ставя бокал на стойку. — Я не хотел и до сих пор не хочу быть соучастником преступления!  
— Да не убил бы я его, — хмурится Вонхо, потирая лоб. Он уже и сам не уверен в этом. Тот Вонхо был на многое способен. Горячая кровь бурлила в нём, требуя опасностей, алкоголя и секса, он снимал напряжение как мог, так что хорошо, что Кихён ничего не рассказал ему тогда.  
— Обо мне говорите? — незаметно подкрадывается Чангюн и кладет подбородок на плечо Вонхо.  _Бесшумный воришка. Ему бы колокольчик на шею повесить._  
— Ты был моим сталкером? — запоздало спрашивает Вонхо, погружённый в раздумья о чокере с колокольчиком. Кажется, у него появился фетиш.  
— Я же тебе говорил, что злопамятный, — соглашается, невесомо прикоснувшись губами к уху Вонхо.  
  
Такие незначительные знаки внимания стали для них привычным делом. Ни один из них не хотел откровенно проявлять свои чувства, ограничиваясь на людях многообещающими взглядами. И это устраивало обоих. До секса дело так и не дошло. Вонхо оттягивал этот момент настолько насколько мог, боясь переступить черту. Его останавливало отсутствие опыта и возможная неудача, которая уродливым пятном останется в их отношениях.  
 _Стоит разузнать об этом у_ _Кихёна_ , — он посмотрел на бармена, который перебрасывался с Чангюном пошлыми шутками. —  _Нет, точно не у него. Лучше к Шону подойду._  
  


*******

  
— Он так смотрел на тебя, когда ты танцевал, — Хёнвон поправляет свою причёску и легкий макияж. Ему, наконец, удалось заполучить неприступного ди-джея, одному ему известным способом. Сегодня клуб наполнится его музыкой, и Хёнвон считал своим долгом быть во всей красе. Теперь, когда самая важная на этот момент задача была выполнена, он может расслабиться и насладиться ночью.  
  
Хёнвон мало кому признается, но он всегда испытывал слабость к музыке. Да, его жизнь оказалась связана с искусством, он не жалел об этом никогда, но в качестве маленького хобби иногда создавал отличные биты, под которые рвал танцпол Вонхо. Когда жизнь того в одночасье изменилась, не только Вонхо пришлось забыть о танцах, но и Хёнвону о музыке. Он больше не видел смысла создавать её, ведь тому, для кого она была написана, музыка больше не нужна.  
  
Отчасти Вонхо чувствовал вину за то, что лишил своего лучшего друга этой радости. И пытался вернуть музыку в его жизнь. Но единственное, что слышал он в ответ:  _«я сяду за инструменты_ _только тогда_ _, когда ты снова будешь танцевать»._  Учитывая то, что Вонхо не собирался больше возвращаться к танцам, все дальнейшие разговоры были абсолютно бессмысленны.  
  
— И ты туда же? Почему мне никто об этом не говорил? — возмущается Вонхо. Кажется, о Чангюне знали все кроме него!  
— Чтобы ты его убил? — повторяет слова Кихёна.  
— Да что вы из меня монстра делаете? — печально, что друзья были такого мнения о нём.  
— Он всегда наблюдал за тобой, когда ты зажигал сцену. Я даже не знал, чего именно он хочет больше, убить или валить и трахать.  
— Хёнвон, ему было четырнадцать!  
— Что? Как раз половое созревание, — невозмутимо подводит глаза.  
  
Вонхо устало прикрывает глаза. Видимо, он действительно был слеп. И глуп.  
  
— Хёнвон, там твой ди-джей пришёл, — в комнату заглядывает Блонди — девушка, работающая на нижних этажах с клиентами другого уровня, и предоставляющая более интимные услуги. Вонхо старался не заострять внимания на её обязанностях. — Красавчик, — она, не стесняясь своего откровенного наряда, подходит к Хёнвону и наносит последние штрихи и так идеального макияжа, поправляет укладку и советует небрежно заправить рубашку, потому что так он выглядит ещё более соблазнительно.  
— Спасибо, малыш, — Хёнвон целует её в макушку. — Постарайся сегодня не влезать в неприятности.  
— Я сама осторожность, оппа, — заверяет она, обнимая Хёнвона.  
  
— Ага, все мы помним, как Вонхо выбивал жизнь из того мудака, поднявшего на тебя руку, — морщится Хёнвон, а девушка прячет свое лицо на его груди и сильнее обнимает. Вонхо давно заметил довольно близкие отношения этих двоих, но все никак не мог понять их. Но определенно это были не романтические отношения. — Кстати, я почти договорился с тем косплей-кафе. В следующий понедельник у тебя собеседование, так что на днях сходим с тобой в магазин и выберем что-нибудь подходящее.  
  
— Спасибо, — взвизгивает девушка и виснет на его шее, не забывая при этом целовать в щёку.  
— Всё, беги, мы сейчас придём.  
— Кто она тебе? — спрашивает Вонхо, когда за девушкой закрывается дверь.  
— Просто ещё одна потерянная душа, которой нужна поддержка, — Хёнвон выпадает из реальности, погрузившись в невеселые мысли, но это длится лишь мгновение.  
  
Он вспоминает о долгожданном вечере и направляется на встречу с несносным ди-джеем, которого стольких трудов стоило заполучить. Вонхо следует за ним, потому что самому интересно увидеть того человека, из-за которого его друг потерял покой.  
  
Какого же было его удивление, когда возле барной стойки он замечает Чжухона. Тот непринуждённо болтает с Чангюном, игнорируя подошедшего Хёнвона.  
  
— Я думал, что этот этап игнора уже пройден, — возмущается его друг, сверля дыру в ди-джее.  
— О, так ты тот самый Hero? — удивляется Чангюн, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Он тоже был в курсе страданий Хёнвона, через которые тот проходил в течении месяца.  
— Вы знакомы? — растерянно хлопает глазами Хёнвон.  
— Учились в одной школе, — встревает Вонхо, хлопая по спине Чжухона. — Когда ты сказал, что расслабляешься с помощью музыки, я и представить не мог, что ты работаешь ди-джеем.  
— Это моё маленькое хобби, бро, ничего особенного, — скромно улыбается Чжухон и выпивает стопку чего-то крепкого, заботливо налитого Чангюном.  
  
— Ну конечно, ничего особенного, нам приходилось слушать о невероятно крутом ди-джее Hero на протяжении долгих недель, — жалуется он, не обращая внимания на паникующего рядом Хёнвона, который уже не знает куда себя деть. Его друзья сейчас бессовестным образом сдавали его с потрохами на растерзание этого высокомерного идиота, перед которым он вынужден был долго кланяться. Сказать, что он был возмущён — ничего не сказать.  
  
— И ты молчал? — набрасывается он на Вонхо. — Можно было договорится уже давно!  
— Я ведь не знал, что он твой ди-джей.  
— Он не мой.  
— Не твой? — улыбается Чжухон показывая ямочки на щёках, которые впервые видит Хёнвон. Он даже залипает какое-то время на них, но вовремя приходит в себя, переключая все внимание на бутылки со спиртным за Чангюном.  
— Мне нужно выпить.  
— Кстати, Хёнвон и есть тот мой друг, который души не чает в музыке, — припоминает Вонхо, добивая этим Хёнвона.  
— Трепло, — злобно шепчет — его репутация полностью уничтожена и восстановлению не подлежит. Так думает он, не замечая заинтересованного взгляда Hero.  
— Хочешь стать за пульт вместе со мной сегодня? — предлагает с улыбкой. Вот кого забавляет вся эта ситуация.  
  


***

  
Танцпол взорван. Окончательно и безвозвратно. За пультом ди-джея стоят двое богов, рождающих своими руками волшебные биты, погружающие танцующих посетителей в некий транс. Толпа словно под чарами заклинателя змей двигается только в ди-джеям понятном ритме. Их отдача музыке настолько завораживает, что сам того не понимая Вонхо начинает раскачиваться, поддаваясь этим чарам.  
  
 _Эти двое действительно боги._  
  
Судя по счастливому лицу Хёнвона, он в полнейшем восторге и отрывается за все годы воздержания, словно соблюдающий целибат, дорвавшийся, наконец, до желанного тела. Вонхо искренне рад за него. И за Чжухона, лицо которого сейчас скрыто за маской. Почему-то Вонхо уверен в том, что он тоже рад Хёнвону и их гармоничной совместной работе.  
  
— Я бы хотел увидеть, как ты танцуешь, — шепчет на ухо Чангюн, обнимая за талию. Кихён дал ему немного времени отдохнуть, которое он решил потратить на Вонхо. Он и подумать не мог, что так отчаянно будет кого-то любить и желать находиться рядом.  
  
— Только если с тобой, — Вонхо неожиданно утягивает Чангюна в толпу и, прижавшись к нему, начинает покачиваться в такт. Эндорфины взрывают мозг неземным восторгом, а низ живота наливается приятной тяжестью, когда два тела подхватывают ритм толпы и двигаются в унисон. Сейчас никому нет дела до них, мир опять сузился, а время замедлило свой ход. Вонхо сокращает расстояние между их губами и целует, глубоко и мокро.  
  
— Горячо, — шепчет Чангюн, воздуха категорически не хватает, а тело обливается потом.  
— Это лишь начало.  
  
Сегодня ночью они переступят черту.


	12. Sunny Midday

Над океаном собрались грозовые тучи, готовые вот-вот разразиться громом и молниями. Океан не был спокоен. С каждой волной все ближе подбирался к Вонхо, стоящему на берегу. Было страшно, ведь он совершенно один, и никто не протянет руку помощи, когда океан поглотит его. Первый раскат грома вынуждает вздрогнуть. Становится так темно, что с трудом можно разглядеть горизонт — вдали уже вовсю идет ливень. Вспышка молнии освещает ненадолго, но этого достаточно, чтобы Вонхо увидел Момо, слишком близко подошедшую к кромке воды. Волна уже почти достигла малышки, которая даже не замечает опасности, невинно улыбается ему и машет рукой. Вонхо срывается с места, со всех сил бежит к ней, боится не успеть. И когда легкие полыхают от недостатка кислорода, силы на исходе, а ноги подгибаются, в Вонхо просыпается второе дыхание. Он успевает накрыть дочь своим телом и ждёт удара волны. Мгновение. Два. Одежда Вонхо по прежнему сухая, а они оба на берегу, а не в пучине морской.  
  
— Папа? — Вонхо осмеливается приоткрыть глаза и видит счастливые глаза Момо.  
  
— Испугался? — шепчут рядом. Вонхо поворачивает голову и натыкается на спокойный взгляд Чангюна, прикрывающего своим телом их с Момо.  
  
Вонхо ничего не понимает, поднимает взгляд на небо и видит, как сквозь тёмные тучи пробивается солнце. Океан уже спокоен, лишь изредка пробегает небольшая волна. Маленькая. Совершенно не опасная. Момо дергает его за руку и тянет подальше от воды. Она заливисто смеется, продолжая тянуть еле переставляющего ноги Вонхо.  
  
— Ну почему ты такой медленный, хён? Старость не радость? — Чангюн придает ему ускорение, толкая сзади. Вонхо бы возмутился такой дерзости со стороны младшего, но его внимание привлекают друзья приветственно махающие ему издалека.  
  
Кихён, прячась от жарких лучей солнца под зонтиком, что-то ворчит на готовящего мяско Хёнвона. Не выдерживает, отбирает у него щипцы и толкает подальше от мангала. Шону впервые при всех открыто улыбается, обнимая Кихёна со спины и не обращая внимания на его «ты мне мешаешь». Чжухон стебётся над обиженным Хёнвоном, шутит над его навыками готовки и предлагает дать пару приватных уроков по жарке.  
  
— Мяска, — хитро поясняет он, глядя на смущённого Хёнвона.  
  
Лимончелла гоняется по пляжу за чайками, которые умело избегают её зубов. Ещё бы, ведь она заливистым лаем заранее их предупреждает о своём приближении. Но корги упряма, не сдается, с ещё большим усердием разгоняется, приметив вон ту, с чёрным пёрышком на хвосте, птичку.  
  
 _Ух, я тебя укушу сейчас!_  
  
Каким-то образом в их компанию затесался и Минхёк, смешно выглядящий в широких жёлтых шортах и футболке с принтом Гутедамы. Он развлекает Сону, племянника Чжухона, строя ему рожицы. Мальчик звонко смеется, пока в поле его зрения не появляется Момо. Он смущённо опускает глаза и ковыряется носком сандалий в песке. Момо безразлично оглядывает его с ног до головы и проходит мимо, направляясь в машину за своим плюшевым Гутедамой, подаренным Чангюном. Сону как приклеенный следует тенью за ней.  
  
— Ты больше не один, — он и забыл про по прежнему стоящего рядом Чангюна.  
  
Не это ли счастье?  
  
Вонхо просыпается впервые за долгое время выспавшимся и отдохнувшим. За окном уже виднеется приближающееся море, за рулём Чангюн, выглядящий невероятно соблазнительно в этих зеркальных солнцезащитных очках-авиаторах, на заднем сидении спит в обнимку с Сону Момо, а за ними следует ещё две машины, забитые хорошей компанией, выпивкой и вкусной едой.  
  
Море всё ближе.  
  
Детский страх побеждён.  
  
Вонхо больше не боится.

 


	13. Bonus. Человек-тофу

Тофу. Тофу. Тофу.  
На завтрак — тофу. На обед — тофу. На ужин — тофу. Тофу — это жизнь. Так считает Хёнвон, который ест уже третью порцию, а ведь только полдень. Он сидит на полу, окружив себя эскизами, с листов всех возможных форматов на него смотрят драконы, рыбки, котики, и парочка мишек. В левой руке палочки для еды с очередным кусочком тофу, в правой — карандаш. Изгрызенный, потому что дедлайн уже на подходе, а он так и не придумал ничего толкового. Нервы сдают, а зажатый карандаш с хрустом ломается. Хёнвона, впрочем, это нисколько не волнует, он, не глядя, откидывает обломки подальше, и на ощупь ищет другой карандаш.  
  
От разглядывания эскизов его отвлекает тёплая ладонь, которая накрывает его руку и кладет в нее карандаш. Хёнвон раздражённо смотрит на Чжухона, который с усмешкой разглядывает набитый едой рот Хёнвона. Тот отчаянно пытается переживать, чтобы выразить всё своё недовольство по поводу пребывания Чжухона в его квартире, но, видимо, он не рассчитал свои возможности, запихнув слишком много.  
  
— Водички принести? — уже в открытую смеется Чжухон, наблюдая за мучениями Хёнвона. Тот послал бы его подальше, но не в этот раз. Лишь беспомощно кивает.  
— Чуть не умер, — бормочет, делая очередной глоток воды.  
— Мне порой кажется, что тофу в тебе больше, чем мышц.  
— Что ты тут забыл и как вошёл? — хмурится Хёнвон, но это всего лишь игра. На самом деле он очень даже рад, но Чжухону об этом знать не обязательно. Он столько бегал и унижался перед несносным Hero, что теперь он просто обязан отыграться за все свои мучения.  
  
Хёнвон думал, что после совместного выступления в клубе больше никогда не увидит Чжухона. И он бы рад этому, но судьба решила иначе, сталкивая их друг с другом чуть ли не ежедневно. Не успел Хёнвон понять, что к чему, как Чжухон влился в их небольшую компанию, пустив в ней корни. Ни одна вылазка теперь не обходилась без этой раздражающей рожи, мешающей Хёнвону нормально функционировать.  
Если раньше Чжухон всячески игнорировал его звонки, отменял встречи и категорически не хотел идти на контакт, то после их знакомства через Вонхо, парня будто подменили. Холодный, отстранённый и высокомерный тип превратился в надоедливого щенка, который требовал к себе повышенного внимания, обхаживая Хёнвона и надоедая. Чжухона было слишком много.  
  
— Вонхо сказал мне код ещё тогда, когда ты напился в драбадан и мне пришлось тащить тебя на себе.  
— Не было такого, — возмущается Хёнвон, нервно сглатывая от близости Чжухона.  
— Разве? А вот мой телефон прекрасно помнит, как ты пускал слюни на моё плечо и не отпускал домой.  
— Что ты несёшь? — нервно переводит взгляд на мобильный телефон, который разблокировал Чжухон. На заставке действительно стоит их селфи, на которой Чжухон, словно кот довольно улыбается, а Хёнвон с открытым ртом пускает слюни ему на плечо.  
Стыд-то какой.  
— Фотошоп, — гнёт своё. — Почему это фото стоит на твоей заставке, удали немедленно! — он вырывает телефон и пытается запереться в ванной, чтобы удалить компромат, но Чжухон проворнее и быстрее, догоняет в нескольких шагах от убежища. Они качаются по полу, никто не собирается уступать.  
— Что они делают? — у входа в комнату стоят Момо и Сону, растерянно разглядывая валяющихся на полу взрослых.  
— Это взрослые игры, тебе не понять, — уверенно отвечает Момо и поднимает с пола пару листов и карандаши. — Пойдём ко мне, они ещё не скоро закончат.  
  
Дети уходят, так и не услышав, как Хёнвон матерится на слишком тяжелого Чжухона.  
  
— Не смей, — рычит он прямо в ухо Хёнвона, отчего дрожь по всему телу пробегает. Тот замирает и это его первая ошибка. Телефон с победоносным кличем вырван из грязных лап и убран от греха подальше в задний карман.  
  
Хёнвон так и остаётся лежать на спине, приходя в себя. Кажется, он слишком стар для подобных рывков, потому что чертовски жарко, сердце стучит где-то в районе горла, а воздуха не хватает.  
  
— Хэй, человек-тофу, вставай, — Чжухон наклоняется и рассматривает тяжело дышащего Хёнвона. — Какой ты не спортивный.  
— Жарко, — стонет.  
— Так раздевайся, — он задирает его свитер, обнажая живот, ждёт, когда его остановят, но Хёнвон не двигается. Ему интересно насколько далеко это зайдёт — это его вторая ошибка, потому что Чжухона не из тех, кто остановится на желтый свет светофора и уж точно не сдаст назад на зеленый. Он поднимает свитер всё выше и выше, глядя в глаза Хёнвона, а когда достигает груди опускает взгляд ниже, чтобы оценить так ли прекрасно его тело, как и лицо.  
— Всё-всё, ты победил, — вырывается Хёнвон, выбираясь из-под Чжухона.  
— Трусишка, — Чжухон даже не пытается скрыть своего разочарования. — Вообще-то я пришёл предложить коллаб. Меня приглашают на фестиваль, обещают хороший гонорар, но не хочу ехать туда один. Поехали со мной, развеешься, а то сидишь тут днями, сгорбившись над бумагой и поглощая тофу, а там солнце, море, вкусная еда и я.  
  
Чего таить? Соблазн велик. Слова согласия чуть не вырвались из него на автомате, но Хёнвон вовремя сумел себя остановить. То выступление в клубе он запомнит на всю жизнь, в мельчайших подробностях, и будет хранить до конца жизни. Их совместная работа была гармоничной, крышесносной, волшебной, в ту ночь он впервые почувствовал себя живым. Она принесла столько же страха, сколько и радости, ведь он столько сил положил, чтобы стать художником. Это его стезя. Разве нет? Музыка всего лишь хобби. Он никогда не собирался посвящать ей жизнь. Но та ночь показала ему, что это именно то, чего он хочет. Хёнвон жаждет видеть, как под его музыку извиваются в танце незнакомцы, как он гипнотизирует их, срывает маски, обнажая природную страсть и тайные желания.  
  
— Тебе не обязательно отказываться от искусства, ты можешь совмещать эти два направления, — Чжухон видит его насквозь.  
— Я слишком долго к этому шёл.  
— Я вообще журналист, так что молчи, — Хёнвон закатывает глаза.  
— Где два листа, которые здесь лежали? — он тыкает пальцем в образовавшуюся дыру на полу. Хёнвон цепляется за эту возможность сменить тему железной хваткой.  
— Может дети взяли порисовать? — безразлично пожимает плечами Чжухон, не понимая этой паники. Хёнвон срывается в спальню и с ужасом видит, как его многочасовые труды сейчас подвергаются вандализму в лице двух малолеток. Он бы упал в обморок, если бы не сильные руки Чжухона сзади. — Да что такое?  
— Мои экскизы, — жалобно шепчет Хёнвон, хватаясь за сердце.  
— Сердце с другой стороны, королева драмы, — хмыкает Чжухон и подходит к детям. — Какая прелесть, Момо, кто это?  
— Я назвала его Пандаби, тебе нравится? — Момо протягивает ему лист с рисунком.  
— Чудесный мишка, а что за кружок на его груди?  
— Это перевёрнутая луна, глупый, как у Сейлор Мун.  
— Ты знаешь про Сейлор Мун? — искренне удивляется.  
— Конечно, я же не в деревне живу.  
— Папа тебя хорошо воспитал, — одобряет методы воспитания Вонхо.  
— Ещё бы, он у меня лучше всех.  
  
Чжухон усмехается острому языку Момо, завидует в какой-то степени Вонхо и заранее сочувствует Сону — завоевать такую будет сложно. А судя по взглядам, которые он бросает на неё, дело пахнет первой невинной любовью.  
  
— А у тебя что? — спрашивает у племянника, который в последнее время ведёт себя слишком тихо, выполняя роль молчаливой тени, следующей за Момо.  
— Сухоран, он тигр, — неразговорчив как всегда.  
— Похож на Вонхо, Хёнвон, подойди, — подзывает ходячий труп рукой, но тот всё ещё в глубоком шоке. Чжухону никогда не понять этого чрезмерного драматизма. — Неплохо получилось, детишки здорово разукрасили их, — он трясет листком перед отсутствующим взглядом Хёнвона, дожидаясь реакции, которая не заставляет себя ждать. Он вырывает листки из его рук и с сомнением смотрит на каракули, пытается найти в этом «здорово», но ничего не выходит. — Они молодцы, правда? — подталкивает его к правильному ответу.  
  
— П-п-правда, — выдавливает из себя Хёнвон, обмахиваясь листками.  
— Так отправим их на твой конкурс! — Чжухон замечает, как дёргается веко Хёнвона и понимает, насколько тот близок к инфаркту. Ещё чуть-чуть и взорвётся, но Хёнвон удивляет безмерно тем, как в мгновение напряжение сменяется расслабленностью, а на лице появляется улыбка.  
— А знаешь что? Это прекрасная идея! Момо, неси конверт!  
  
В течение часа они вчетвером старательно трудились над эскизами, перерисовывали несколько раз, пока щепетильный Хёнвон не сказал своё «годится». Признаться, он никогда так весело еще не проводил время с детьми, да и не то, чтобы он очень сильно их любил, просто его любовь распространяется исключительно на Момо. Ну и, на Сону… Теперь. Наверное.  
  
— Так что насчёт коллаба? — возвращается к дневному разговору Чжухон, когда письмо отправлено, порядок наведен, а дети уложены спать.  
— Давай уточним кое-что, — Хёнвон делает большой глоток пива и с шумом ставит его на столик между лежаками, на которых они сейчас разлеглись. — У меня уже есть бро, и это Вонхо, ты не можешь претендовать на это место.  
— И не собирался, — улыбается, сражая наповал своими ямочками.  
— И перестань меня смущать!  
— Но я ничего не делаю, — невинно хлопает глазами, и будь на месте Хёнвона тот же Кихён или Чангюн, они бы поверили. Но не в этот раз.  
— Вот это, — он тыкает пальцем в Чжухона.  
— Но ты показываешь на всего меня.  
— Так и есть, ты просто невыносим, хватит флиртовать со мной при всех, я гетеросексуал, — стучит себя в грудь, доказывая скорее себе, чем ему.  
— Только при всех? А когда наедине?  
— То есть ты не отрицаешь?  
— Нет, — уверенно, и без тени улыбки. Хёнвон даже теряется, ведь он репетировал этот разговор будучи уверенным, что Чжухон будет всё отрицать и придётся приводить доводы. А тут он капитулировал, признавая чужую правоту. И как тут быть? — Значит гетеросексуал, да?  
— Да.  
— Гетеросексуалы так не краснеют от близости к парню, — он тянется к Хёнвоновой бутылке и медленно отпивает, не сводя глаз.  
— Ты опять это делаешь, — он тяжело сглатывает, наблюдая за губами и языком этого дьявола. Дьявол! Иначе никак не назовёшь.  
— Помнится, ты был готов сделать всё, что я попрошу, лишь бы я выступил в клубе, — как бы между прочим вспоминает Чжухон, хитро улыбаясь.  
— Так и огрел бы тебя чем-нибудь тяжёлым по голове, руки постоянно чесались. К слову, желание никуда не делось. Ты необычайно раздражаешь.  
— Это просто твой внутренний гомик просыпается, — ржёт Чжухон, уворачиваясь от града подушек, которыми его обстреливает Хёнвон.  
— Бесишь!  
— Возбуждаешь!  
  


***

  
— Чжухон ещё не украсил небо Хёнвона радугой? — спрашивает Кихён, сверяя бутылки на витрине со списком в руках.  
  
С тех пор как Хёнвон и Чжухон отправились на фестиваль, прошло уже два месяца и пока возвращаться они не собирались, потому что одним выступлением дело не обошлось. Их коллаб снискал заоблачную популярность, дуэт Hero и H.ONE стал почётным гостем во многих ночных клубах, и такой расклад определённо устраивал обоих.  
  
— Кто знает? — пожимает плечами Вонхо. — Хёнвон присылает видеосообщения для Момо иногда, но там никаких намёков.  
— Крепкий орешек, — хмыкает Чангюн, выгружая из ящика алкоголь. — Но у Чжухона очень острый язык, расколется однажды, рано или поздно.  
— Лучше поздно, — вмешивается в разговор Минхёк. — За ними слишком смешно наблюдать. Ещё текилы, бармен!  
— Этот как тут оказался вообще? — бормочет Шону.  
— Приходи в рабочие часы, лентяй, — Кихён отбирает бутылку, — тогда и налью.  
— Вредина, у меня тут горе между прочим!  
— Ноготь сломал? — улыбается Чангюн.  
— Очень смешно, — кривляется Минхёк. — Женюсь я. Женюсь, братцы-гомики. Вам меня не понять.  
  
Кихён молча ставит перед ним стакан и наливает до краёв виски.  
— За счёт заведения, — все по очереди сочувствующе хлопают его по спине, выражая мужскую солидарность. Учитывая специфику бизнеса его семьи, брак явно по расчету, и любовью там не пахнет, но Минхёк знал, что это должно случиться однажды и давно перестал париться по этому поводу. Единственное из-за чего он сейчас убивался это то, что ему придётся уехать в Китай, к семье супруги, придется оставить это сборище придурков здесь в Сеуле.  
  
Жизнь чертовски не справедлива, даёт друзей, но вынуждает их оставить. Что за правила такие отстойные? На тебе смысл жизни, Минхёк, но и хлебнуть говнеца не забудь, ибо всего должно быть в меру?  
  
— О, а это не те талисманы, которые отправил Хёнвон на конкурс? — показывает Чангюн остальным новостную сводку в телефоне. Четыре пары глаз разглядывают белого тигра и бурого медведя с перевернутым полумесяцем на грудке. — Их утвердили как талисманы зимних олимпийских игр в Пхёнчхане.  
  
— За это надо выпить, — замечает Минхёк и остальные не спорят с этим. Надо насладиться последними днями в этой странной компании.  
— Надо же, Момо приложила к этому руку, — улыбается Вонхо.  
— Не лопни от гордости, — поднимает свой стакан Кихён.  
— Представьте лицо Хёнвона, когда он узнает, что эти каракули, как он выразился, которые он отправил «на отьебись», выиграли? — хихикает Чангюн и остальные подхватывают его настрой.


	14. Bonus. Утренник

— Мы выглядим нелепо, — сконфуженно бормочет Шону, провожаемый удивлёнными взглядами родителей.  
  
— Нелепо, — передразнивает его Кихён кривляясь, — хватит ныть, не то я тебя ударю.  
  
Когда Вонхо появился одной ночью с лучезарной улыбкой на лице, они сразу поняли что что-то не так. Радар Кихёна вопил как ненормальный, сигнализируя о проблемах. Ведь точно же попросит о чем-то, что ему не понравится.  
Как в воду глядел.  
  
Милая Момо получила роль одной из принцесс в детском утреннике. Какое достижение. Браво. Вонхо, кажется не видел скептического выражения лица Кихёна, потому что без умолку продолжал расхваливать свою дочь. Это конечно хорошо, Кихён был искренне рад успехам этого очаровательного во всех смыслах ребенка, но Вонхо иногда хотелось удавить. Прямо сейчас. Лишь бы больше не слышать этот трёп.  
  
— Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты соловьем тут сейчас заливаешься не просто так, — скрещивает руки на груди бармен. — Давай сразу к делу.  
— Ну, тут такое дело, — ослабляет узел галстука Вонхо, — она боится выступать на публике.  
— Так может не стоит её заставлять? — предлагает Шону.  
— Ты не понимаешь! — Вонхо по-хозяйски берет стопку и наливает коньяка.  
— Я поражаюсь его наглости, — качает головой Кихён, отбирая у того бутылку. — Не в тот стакан льёшь, идиот. Твой парень тебя ничему не научил?  
— В постели нам не до разговоров…  
— Уволь от подробностей, — останавливает его на полу слове Кихён.  
  
Они ждут пока Вонхо выпьет налитое, соберется с силами и продолжит вещать нечто весьма важное.  
  
— Её обижали в садике, но она ничего не говорила об этом, молча терпела. Это шанс изменить её положение в группе, понимаете? Если она сейчас откажется, они будут гнобить её ещё больше, будут обзывать трусихой или чего хуже. Вы знаете какие сейчас дети жестокие?  
— Господи, Вонхо, мы говорим о детсадовцах, — закатывает глаза Кихён. — А ты из них каких-то монстров делаешь.  
— Это, конечно, хорошо, — вновь подает голос Шону. — Но что ты от нас хочешь?  
— Я подумал, если она увидит в зале своих любимых дядюшек в таких же нарядах, то и страх перед сценой отпадёт?  
— Шону, — Кихён аккуратно ставит бокал на стойку, чтобы не дай бог не разбить его о голову совсем уж обнаглевшего начальника охраны. — Он хочет, чтобы мы переоделись в принцесс и пришли на выступление его дочери в этом?  
— Похоже что так.  
— Не в этой жизни!  
  


***

  
— Добрый день, я пришёл за Момо, — дружелюбно улыбается Кихён нянечке. — Её отец, должен был позвонить, предупредить.  
  
— Ах, да, — молодая девушка смущённо опускает глаза и прикладывает ладошку к покрасневшей щеке. Эх, знали бы эти девицы, что он гей, краснели бы так же? — Она на площадке…  
  
— Благодарю, — он низко кланяется и спешно проходит дальше, избегая ненужных разговоров. Момо Кихён находит быстро, она стоит возле горки в окружении нескольких девочек, и ковыряет носком зимних сапожек, которые он ей подарил, снег.  
  
— Откажись от этой роли, — слышит он писклявый голос одной из девочек. — Посмотри на себя, на кого ты похожа, роль Фло моя! — она капризно топает ножкой, сжимая кулачки.  
  
— Да! — поддакивают остальные. — Ты только опозоришься и всё испортишь.  
  
— Момо, радость моя, — как можно громче кричит Кихён, подхватывая её на руки. Девочки испуганно смотрят на него, но не спешат разбегаться. — Я слышал ты будешь выступать на утреннике, ах, ты будешь самой прекрасной принцессой.  
  
— Привет дядя Кихён, — она обнимает его за шею и прячет лицо. А у Кихёна просто сердце разрывается. Вонхо был прав, они не могут позволить каким-то мелким невоспитанным детям отыгрываться на их малышке. И если стать принцессой необходимо, чтобы Момо чувствовала себя уютно, значит он станет принцессой!  
  


***

  
  
— Потрясающе выглядите, парни, — из ниоткуда появляется Минхёк и тот час попадает под град негатива со стороны Кихёна и Шону, которые завистливыми взглядами осматривают его с ног до головы. — Думаете, смокинг для такого мероприятия был лишним? — он неуверенно проводит ладонью по лацкану пиджака.  
  
— Держи меня Шону, пока я ему не навалял! — шипит Кихён и только сильные руки Шону не дают совершить тому ошибку на глазах у детей и их родителей, пришедших на выступление.  
  
— Мы думали ты в Китае со своей супругой, — пытается сгладить ситуацию Шону.  
  
— Только не прогоняйте, парни, — в мольбе складывает руки Минхёк, — это ужасно, она не даёт мне прохода, я под постоянным контролем, мне нужно личное пространство! Я сбежал сюда, чтобы отдохнуть от этого тирана, но я уверен, что за мной уже послали.  
  
— Твои проблемы, — ворчит Кихён.  
  
— А как же мужская солидарность? Я думал, мы с вами нашли общий язык, перед тем как я уехал, — напирает Минхёк, сжимая гламурную с розовыми блёстками майку Шону.  
  
— Тебе показалось!  
— Кихён, не будь таким грубияном.  
— Да, принцессе такое не к лицу.  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, — тихо шепчет Шону на ухо Минхёку, — от твоего убийства его останавливают лишь дети вокруг.  
  
Новогоднее выступление детишек проходит в итоге на ура, насколько это возможно для детей детсадовского возраста. Момо справилась и даже лучше, у девочки явный талант, и так считает не только гордый Вонхо, украдкой утирающий слезу. Все аплодируют стоя.  
  
Но всё-таки ещё больший фурор произвели четыре принцессы и одна фея в чёрном смокинге, сидящие в первом ряду. Их даже просят выйти станцевать танец на бис вместе с воспитанниками. И они танцуют, четко выполняя все движения, ведь не один день разучивали их вместе с Момо. Даже Минхёк пытается копировать их, но выходит до ужаса плохо. Это даже хорошо, зрители хохочат, снимая выступление на телефон. Несомненно, видео зальют на YouTub этим же вечером.  
  
Кихён вынужден признать, что это один из самых запоминающихся вечеров в его жизни. Он смеётся вместе со всеми, водя хоровод и игнорируя зазывающие взгляды воспитательниц. И если Кихён был популярен среди воспитательниц, Шону облюбовали дети со всех сторон, прося покатать их на себе. Шону сконфуженно оглядывается в поисках Кихёна, жестами спрашивая что ему делать.  
  
\- Покатай их, - пытается перекричать музыку Кихён и Шону не остается ничего иного, как встать на колени и побыть лошадкой. Кихён смеётся над ним, взглядом ищет запропастившуюся куда-то Момо. Находит в итоге опять в окружении трёх девочек. Он уже хочет пойти разобраться, но Сону успевает раньше, грозной тенью становясь за Момо. Девочек словно ветром сдувает, а у Кихёна от расползающейся по лицу улыбки челюсти сводит. - Ну как можно быть такими милыми, uwu.  
  
\- На что смотришь, - подходит сзади Шону, весь мокрый от пота.  
\- Я тоже такую малышку хочу.  
\- Что? - Шону бледнеет на глазах.  
\- Что? - переспрашивает Кихён, словно только что заметил Шону возле себя.  
  


***

  
\- Ну что, наша малышка заслужила чего-нибудь вкусненького, - Момо идет между Вонхо и Чангюном, держа обоих за руки, и время от времени поднимая ноги.  
  
\- Рамён, - недолго думая выдает она, чем вызывает громкое страдальческое улюлюканье со всех сторон.  
  
\- Вся в отца, - притворно возмущается Кихён. - Этот рамённый монстр породил ещё одного такого же. Кажется неестественная любовь к рамёну передаётся генетически.


End file.
